


Legends of Ninjago - Rise of the Snakes

by SongOfTheSavannah



Series: Legends of Ninjago [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Written largly from memory in certain chapters, some chapters you will see no similarities to the actual episode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfTheSavannah/pseuds/SongOfTheSavannah
Summary: Season 1 - Rise of the SnakesOur heroes must now deal with Serpentine, a returned Dark LordAnd what's all this mess about a Green Ninja?If you are at all new to the series, please start with Season 0, as it might clear some things up.[I am the original author Savannah-the-Caracal, Skystar's copy will be deleted shortly]





	1. Rise of the Snakes - Part 1

_Long before time had a name, the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago using four elemental weapons.  
_

_But when he passed, a darkness sought out to collect them all - Lord Garmadon._

_So I, Sensei Wu, his brother, sought out to find four ninja, to collect them first...._

 

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

Sensei Wu was sitting in a meditative pose, a small fire burning before him, and smoke rising up, curling around his head before fading away. He was inside his Monastery, and the ninja were off doing who knows what.

Wu's golden eyes opened, as voices began to cut through his meditation. "Fire strike! Oh my gosh, is that the greatest move you've ever seen!!?!" that sounded like Kai. "Stop trying to do it yourself" that was Cole "We need to attack as a team" Wu smiled, figuring they were training, and got to his feet. Leaving the meditation room, and headed for the outdoor training arena to find...nothing. The arena was empty, spotless, and there were no ninja in sight.

Jay's voice cut through his confusion. "Zane, why are you wasting your special attack on me? You have to save it!"

Finally realizing where the voices were coming from, Wu sighed, and walked for a different room. Opening the door, and entering, to find the ninja sitting in a semi-circle, playing a video game. "Fantastic" Jay groaned "I'm out of lives" he dropped his controller into his lap, crossed his arms, and glared at the screen. "But the lesson lives on" Zane said "and I'm getting the hang of it" "Alright everyone" Cole said, "and...NOW!"

As he said 'now' the screen suddenly went black "Aw" the ninja collectively whined. They turned, to see Sensei, standing with the TV's cord in his hand, and glaring at them "It took us three hours to get there" Cole protested "Why would you do that, why?" Jay asked

Wu's glare intensified, and the ninja flinched backwards "Just because Lord Garmadon escaped though  vortex, doesn't mean he won't return one day for the Golden Weapons of Spinjitsu" Wu snapped

Zane looked up at him, confused. "But Sensei, ever since he's been gone, Ninjago has had nothing but peace"

Jay sighed "Yeah....Peace is boring. There's no one to save, there's nothing to do."

"We can train tomorrow" Cole put in. Sensei let out an annoyed sound, that seemed to be a cross between a growl, a snarl, and a shout. He could see he was losing their interest, so he shouted "Never!" before pausing to take a breath and calm himself "Put off until tomorrow, what can be done today"

Cole, who was now lying on his belly, picked up a piece of pizza. "Well, I was going to eat this pizza tomorrow, so if that's the case" he raised it to his mouth, but Wu kicked it away "OW!" the black ninja protested.

"No pizza for you" Wu said "In order to reach your full potential, you must train"

 

Kai scoffed "Uh...remember when we did a little thing called Tornado of Creation? I thought that, was pretty insane"

Wu sighed, and rubbed the area between his eyes "You four have merely scratched the surface of your full potential, there are still so many secrets you have yet to unlock, you haven't even begun to tap into what powers your Golden Weapons hold.

 

"You wanna talk secret powers? check this out!" Cole said, using his scythe to plug the tv back in. As soon as the screen blinked to life, the ninja grabbed their controllers, and resumed playing.

 

Wu sighed, and shook his head. "Don't worry master, we will be ready when Lord Garmadon returns" Zane said, comforting his teacher and father-like figure.

 

As if speaking of his return summoned him, Nya raced into the room, clearly out of breath "Guys! Lord Garmadon! He's returned! He was spotted approaching Jamanakai Village!"

After a slight struggle, during which Sensei shook his head in disapointment, and after an almost tragic incedent in which Jay nearly somersaulted clear off the mountain while trying to mount Whisp, his electric blue dragon, the four ninja were finally on their way to Jamonakai to face Lord Garmadon.

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

 

As they flew towards Jamonakai, which was located at one of Ninjago's many mountain ranges, though this one more towards the coastal portion of the continent, Cole leaned forwards to pat his dragon's neck "Just like old times, hey Rocky?" his Dragon let out a purr-like sound in agreement.

 

Kai called out, causing the Earth master and dragon to glance towards him "You guys believe what Sensei said about unlocking our full potential?"

Jay shrugged. "He may be onto something. I mean, since we got these Golden Weapons, it's not like we've really had to use them..." he trailed off thoughtfully, adding as an afterthought, though mostly to himself "I wonder what they do"

 

Zane, who was flying in the lead, let his dragon, Shard, hover for a moment, until he was closer to the others, before continuing on "I for one look forward to the future. If there is more for us to accomplish, let it be" he said, in his weird, zen-like ways.

 

Cole scoffed "Don't know abut you, but is anyone else a little excited about battling Garmadon? I've been looking forward to trying out some new Spinjitzu moves, this could be the perfect chance!"

 

Jay let out a laugh, and did a loop-d-loop over Cole "Race you there?" he called, laughing slightly

"You are so on!" Cole shouted, nudging Rocky into a steep descent to gain speed.

 

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

Arriving at Jamonakai, the ninja, temporarily forgetting their reason for even going there in the first place, landed their dragons on the hills just outside the village. Unfortunately for any member of the four, it was rather clear to any outsider that they had all landed at the exact same moment. The ninja however, had different thoughts about that however...

 

"No one was faster than me!" a certain orange haired teen said

Cole scoffed "My feet were down before yours"

"You were all disillusioned, it was clearly me" Zane put in.

Kai opened his mouth to put in his two-cents, but before he could, screams from inside the rather short walls of the city caught their attention. Running into the city, hoods up, they arrived upon a scene that would most likely become the new normal for them. Civillians running to their homes, and screaming in terror. As they looked around, Kai spotted a large shadow near a bubbling fountain, and nodded to it. The rest of the ninja turned to watch, as a loud, echoing laughter rang through the town.

 

Drawing their weapons, the ninja prepared themselves for the battle to come. "Stay sharp fellas" Kai said softly "Whatever happens, never let your guard down" the others nodded as the laughter intesified, and the shadow neared, before the being casting it came out from behind the fountain and revealed themselves as...not...Lord...Garmadon?

 

"What the?" Kai started, his defensive pose melting away as he stared in confusion at the black hoodie wearing kid, who couldn't have been older than nine. Sure he had red eyes, but they looked suspiciously like contacts, the darker red irises kinda giving it away.

 

As the ninja continued to stare in confusion, the kid let out another laugh. Now that he was out in the open, instead of behind a stone structure that echoed the voice back on itself, the laughter no longer sounded like Lord Garmadon's, but like a little brat who was planning some sort of revenge on the school bullies. "It is I, Lloyd Garmadon!" the kid crowed, his pale hands raised in the air. His hoodie looked like it was a couple sizes too big, and it had white bone-like lines painted on it, as well as a faded green 5. He was wearing some sort of black pants, and black shoes. His hair was mostly hidden by the hood, but a few blond tips poked through over his eyes. "I demand all the candy in town!" the kid continued, making his way onto the stone siding of the water fountain. "or else!" he finished up, glaring with a smirk at the villagers who were beginning to emerge from their homes in confusion at the lack of fighting noises.

 

Jay blinked at the kid several times, and rubbed his eyes "Lloyd Garmadon?" he asked, trying to warp his brain around things "I thought we were gonna face LORD Garmadon"

Cole let out a sigh, and shook his head "It's his son" he explained, and Jay let out a grunt of annoyance. "Looks like he escaped his boarding school for bad boys again" he shook his head slightly, rather ignoring the villagers that were marching up to the kid angrily "And to think, we could have been doing Spinjitzu already" he looked up again, to watch Lloyd take a nervous half-step back "er...ah..." he stammered, his eyes now wide with fear as he saw the villagers were no longer afraid "Gimmie your candy, or....or I'll release the Serpentine on you!" The people booed, and the kid frowned, before pulling a can behind the cape attached to his hoodie. The cape wasn't long enough to be a trp hazard, but the can looked rather suspicious, so Kai eyed it shaking his head when a paper snake bounced out of it. The villagers booed some more, and began throwing carrots and cabbage heads at him, and the kid wailed in frustration "I said candy, not vegetables!" he stumbled backwards, and ended up in the water, hands thrown up above his head to defend himself "I hate vegetables" he whimpered

 

Kai watched the scene with a bored expression, and pulled down his hood "He's gonna half to do a lot better than use an old bedtime story to scare people" he said with a scoff

 

Zane shook his head and pulled down his hood as well, before he said in his 'correcting teacher' voice "The Serpentine are real Kai, they are not something to joke about"

Kai rolled his eyes "Serpentine? Real?" he scoffed again "We're talking about the ancient race of snake people, who once ruled Ninjago, and were supposedly locked underground" he gave Zane a questioning look, then turned to the Master of Lightning, who had ditched the hood as well. Said blue ninja had let out a squeal.

 

"Sealed in five different tombs, to separate the warring tribes, and ensure they don't unite to exact their revenge on those who put them there!" excitement flickered in Jay's electric orbs as he did an excited little hop, and Cole gave him a searching look.

Kai sighed and shook his head"It was an old wives tale to teach kids not to poke their noses where they don't belong" as the others gave him confused looks, he frowned "Don't you think it's a little suspicious that no one's ever found one of their tombs?"

 

Deciding it was about time they grabbed the kid, Cole began to wade through the people towards Lloyd "Well, that's because you'd be a fool to look for one. If there was anything I hated more than dragons, it was snakes. Rubber or not" reaching Lloyd, Cole lifted up the kid, and the others helped him out, making sure he couldn't grab any more surprises from behind his back. "Don't worry folks we'll take care of this. Nothing to see here" Cole said, as they took Lloyd away from the fountain.

 

The kid struggled, and tried to worm his way free "Bow down to me, or suffer my wrath!" the kid shouted, causing the ninja to roll their eyes "I'll give you to the count of three! One! Two!" as he hesitated before 'three' Kai cut in "What should we do? Spank him" Lloyd's voice then rose several octaves "Two and a half"

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

  
Lloyd was now hanging from a flag-pole by his cape, scraps of carrot top and cabbage strung all over him as he kicked empty air. He let out a scream of rage as the villagers laughed "You just made me your nemesis!" he shouted to the ninja "Mark my words, you'll pay for this!"

He kicked even more, when he saw the white wearing one buying candy for his comrades

 

"Next time try paying for your candy" the raven haired one said

"Crime doesn't pay muchacho" the red-head agreed "You can take that to the bank"

The orange haired one let out a hum of content as he sucked at his pink sugar-bomb "hmmmm" he practically purred "cotton candy"

 

Lloyd literally shook this time, and let out a shriek of pure anger...

  
**_ To be Continued_**


	2. Rise of the Snakes - Part 2

As they were mounting their dragons, and preparing to leave Jamanakai Village, Kai accidentally kicked a pack off of Flame's back, and it landed with a thump, a small scroll rolling out. Kai dropped back down, and picked up the back, scratching at his head through the hood "I don't remember putting this here" he said, his tone quite confused.

Zane walked over, and studied the bag, before saying "That is Sensei's bag. You must have accidentally took it in the rush"

Kai looked down at the scroll that had fallen, and picked it up, looking over it curiously. Jay made his way over, and looked at it "What is it?" the blue wearing ninja asked curiously. Kai shot him a fiery glare "It's a scroll windbag" he said Jay rolled his eyes "I know it's a scroll, but what does it say?" Kai opened it up, and tilted his head at the odd symbols "It's written in...chicken scratch?" Jay asked in confusion.

Zane shook his head "Not chicken scratch" he corrected "The ancient language of our ancestors" Cole walked over "Can you read it?" the Earth Master asked curiously. Zane tilted his head, studying the symbols "I can try" he looked over the scroll, before pointing to one of the symbols "This one means prophecy"

Jay blinked "Prophecy?" Kai smirked slightly "It means it tells the future" Jay sputtered "I know that!"

The other three turned to look at Zane, who had cleared his throat "One ninja will rise above the others, and become the Green Ninja" Zane said, ice blue eyes scanning the ancient scroll "The Ninja destined to defeat the Dark Lord" the white garbed ninja finished.

Jay let out a gasp as Zane finished unrolling the scroll "Look a picture!" the image depicted five gi wearing beings. Red, White, Black, and Blue, but the final was garbed in Green, and that was the only one they had eyes for.

"Dark Lord?" Kai questioned "Hold on...you think they mean Lord Garmadon?" he studied the image more closely "Wait a minute...Is that us?" his voice rose a few octaves in excitement "Is anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?"

Jay let out a laugh "like how good I'm gonna look in green?" Kai scoffed "Isn't it obvious I'm gonna be the Green Ninja?" "The color obviously suits me" Jay spat back. Zane spoke up "Technically, I am the best" Cole thrust his way in-between the arguing three "Everyone STOP IT!" he shouted. That got their attention, as they turned to stare at him "Remember why Sensei brought us together in the first place. We're a team. We weren't meant to see this, and probably for good reason" the others looked down, clearly ashamed of their behavior. Cole shook his head slightly, and walked towards Rocky "Come on, let's head back home. We have some training to do"

Jay climbed up onto Whisp "It's about time I added some finesse to my routine" he said, and Zane nodded "I could use some exercise" Cole smiled "yeah,and I need to work on some new moves" the three of them took off, but Kai paused, sitting on Flame's back and staring off into the distance.

"Could I be the Green Ninja" he wondered aloud.

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

Up in the Glacier Barrens, one of the northen most points of Ninjago, where ice and snow howled in the piercing wind nonstop, a small form, clothed in black was wandering, and shuddering. Kicking at a rock, Lloyd let out a grumble "Stupid Ninja" he said "I'll show them who they're dealing with" kicking at another stone, the kid frowned when, as the stone landed, a clanging noise ringing through the air. Lloyd's head snapped up, and he ran towards the noise's origin.  "What is this?" he wondered aloud as he saw a strange rock-like formation, covered slightly by snow.

The black-garbed youth crouched down, and began rubbing at the odd stone, until he stood up with a gasp. He knew that symbol. EVERY kid who was at Darkley's School for Bad Boys for even a day knew it. That was the symbol of the Serpentine...which meant that this, was one of the fabled Serpentine Tombs! Lloyd ran to the center, and began looking for a way to open it. As he searched, he tripped over a small stone, and a grinding like nose could be heard. Lloyd barely had time to think _Oh Crud_ before letting out a high-pitched shriek as he fell into the frozen tomb.

Landing with a grunt, he lay there a moment, trying to regain his breath. The fall wasn't really that bad, but the cold was now ten times as strong, and it made him wrap his arms around himself with a shudder, though he completely froze when a hissing voice spoke up behind him "You're out of your mind to venture...so far away from home little one" Lloyd turned to see a red-eyed, blue scaled snake-person, and he let out a high-pitched yelp as the Serpentine continued "Look into my eyesssss" the Serpentine hissed, a rattling noise sounding as his eyes began to spiral "Give up your mind, I will control you from now on"

Lloyd let out a nervous sound, and tried to step backwards, but he ended up slipping, and knocking himself to the ground, as the Serpentine finished his spell, staring at his own reflection, and swaying suddenly. Lloyd arched an eyebrow at the reaction, then turned to the ice, letting out a chuckle as he realized what had happened. Getting to his feet he said with a smirk "No. I will control you from now on" the Serpentine nodded agreeably, and asked "What ssshall you have usss do Masster?"

Lloyd blinked "Us?" he asked in confusion, before looking around, and seeing the rest of the Serpentine Tribe emerging from their hiding spots in the ice. Lloyd jumped excitedly "My own army of Snakes!" he cried out, before letting out what he hoped was an evil sounding laugh.

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

 Back at the Monastery, the Ninja were walking up from the Dragon Stalls, and Jay was hopping around like a crazed rabbit "So then we all agree" he said cheerfully "The prophecy states that one of us will become the Green Ninja, and the issue won't rest until it's decided"

The others nodded, and Zane lifted a hand to his chin in thought "May I suggest a tournament?" he asked after a moment, lowering his hand "Last ninja standing is the best"

"And is declared the Green Ninja!" Kai crowed "I love it!"

They made it to the main gates and entered to see Nya smacking at one of the training dummies with a broom. Immediately a blush made it's way onto Jay's face and he let out a shy laugh "Hey Nya" he said "Any closer to beating your brother's speed record?" Nya sighed, and shook her head "I'm getting there...but...no. I heard what happened it town" her voice took on an embaressed tone "Just a false alarm?"

Kai nodded, brushing past Jay, blocking the thirteen-year-old from his sister "Yeah, uh...yeah" he stammered "Look, we're gonna need the space for a while, Sorry sis" Nya smiled, and waved it off "That's fine" she said "I've got to get going anyways" she turned and walked away, headed for the inner portion of the Monastery, though she paused to watch what they were doing

Once the raven haired female was off the training grounds, Cole walked over to the armor stands "Two matches" he said "Then, the winners of each face off for the title." He picked up a kendo helmet, and tossed one to Zane "Armor's for our own protection." he held up his scythe, and twirled it in his hand "It's time to see what these babies can do"

Kai took his armor, and began slipping it on. He turned to his sister and let his usual cocky smirk slide easily onto his features "Hey Nya, wanna stay and watch me mop the floor with them?" Nya giggled, causing a sigh to fall from Jay's lips, but the ravenette shook her head "No, thanks but I'm headed to Jamanakai Village" she hopped down from the steps, and quickly crossed the training grounds. She paused at the gates and waved goodbye, before slipping out.

Cole stepped to the middle of the grounds, nodding to Kai and Jay, who followed after him "Alright, First up: Kai versus Jay!" the two named ninja glared at each other, and slid into battle-ready positions. "Ninja....GO!" Cole shouted, before he ended up trying to jump clear when the red and blue ninja lunged for each other.

Jay tried to use his nunchucks, but ended up shocking himself. As they continued to battle, they appeared to be evenly matched, but as the fight drew on, Kai thrust his sword in the direction of Jay, and to his amazement, a fireball shot out, blasting Jay, causing the blue garbed ninja to squeal, and jump around, trying to put out the fire, giving Kai victory.

Once Jay put himself out, and stalked to the same steps Sensei had watched Kai's training on, Kai stood between Cole and Zane. "Next up" Kai said "Cole versus Zane!" Jay let out a little sigh at his loss, but glanced up to watch the fight, curiosity sparking in his electric blue gaze. "Ninja...." Kai began, crouching in preparation "GO!" he shouted, rolling into a backwards somersault to avoid the black and white ninja's lunging for each other.

Kai leaned against one of the railings, watching the fight. It seemed rather balanced at first, but then Zane used one of the shurikens to freeze Cole's legs in place, forcing him to stay rooted to a single place. Zane took advantage of this, and lunged with the other shuriken, staying just out of hitting range, and throwing the shurikens, though Cole managed to deflect each shot with his scythe. As Zane tried to close in for a better shot, Cole used the Scythe of Quakes to trip up the white ninja, crashing him to the ground, giving him victory.

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

Zane now sat next to Jay, slumped on the steps and thinking about all the things he could have done differently to gain a more desirable outcome from his battle with Cole. "For the prize and title of best ninja, blah blah, Ninja Go" Jay called out from beside the white garbed ninja.

The two remaining Ninja battle evenly with their respective weapons, but finally Cole used the power of the Scythe to knock Kai to the ground, giving him victory. Jay and Zane hopped up, and ran over to Cole, celebrating, and Cole let out an energized whoop.

On the ground, Kai let out a savage growl, and lunged for Cole, ready with his sword, until he felt something...odd, like a transfer of his anger, flowing out of his body, and into...his weapon? Kai glanced sideways at the Sword of Fire, and all his anger rushed away from him as he let out a yelp. His sword was literally on fire! "It's too hot!" he stammered, dropping the golden weapon to the floor. "FIRE!" Jay shrieked, as if that wasn't obvious enough by the smoke rising from the now scorched earth

The fire continued to spread, and it began to burn the Monastery. Wu, likely having have heard Jay's shrieks of terror, rushed out of the inner walls of the building. Spotting the fire, he ran over to Zane, and took the Shurikens of Ice from him, throwing them in perfect sync, so that they shot a trail of ice as they spun around the Training Grounds, which, when it hit the fire, melted into water and put out the fire.

Once he once again had hold of the shurikens, Sensei spun around and glared at the four ninja "What were you thinking??" he shouted, his voice shrill with anger. Jay, always unable to keep secrets from Sensei, yelped and began to speak as fast as his mouth would allow "Weweretryingtofigureoutwho'stheGreenNinja!" Cole slapped him, and Jay let out a nervous cough "Uh...did I say Green Ninja? No, no, sorry" he cleared his throat "What I...what I said was LEAN...we were trying to figure out who's the Lean Ninja" _  
_

"You were not supposed to see that" Sensei snapped, knowing full well that Jay had indeed said, and meant Green ninja.

Kai stepped forwards. Sensei already knew they knew, so they may as well see what he knew "But Sensei" he said stubbornly "We wanna know, which one of us is the chosen one?"

Sensei whirled around to face the red ninja, who took a step backwards. The fury in Sensei's golden glare was a thousand times worse than the fury he had caught a glimpse of when Lord Garmadon had stepped into that portal a few months ago "None of you" the elderly man spat "if you don't unlock your full potential!"

Kai took a deep breath, before going on "But my sword" he insisted "It was so bright...is this what you meant by unlocking our Golden Weapons?"

Wu took a breath as well, calming himself "You are only at the beginning" the elderly man said "And the road is long and winding...but...yes. This is what I meant." The other three ninja drew nearer to Sensei and watched curiously as he finished"If this is what it must take for you to train, then so be it. But non of you are near the level of what it takes to be the Green Ninja"

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

 Nya was wandering through Jamanakai. Now that Garmadon's son wasn't being a nuisance, it was actually quite peaceful! That is until several villagers began screaming, and fleeing for their homes "What now?" Nya muttered, turning to fave the direction they were fleeing from. A large cart came into view, being pushed along by a very annoying, very familiar face. Lloyd was shouting orders...but to who?

Nya quickly got her answer as a large blue humanoid snake slithered into view, staying just a few steps behind Lloyd, it had a slight dazed look in its eyes, but it was still able to force any villager that looked at it into submission.

As she watched, another snake-being, though this one with human legs instead of a tail, walked up to the one with a tail, who seemed to be in charge, and appeared to complain to it, but the first snapped at it, and held up it's golden staff, before glaring at the newcomer until it bowed it's head, and walked away to continue grabbing candy.

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

As they trained, Kai couldn't keep the thoughts about the prophecy out of his head. He had to be the Green Ninja, he was totally the best there was, and none of the others hated Lord Garmadon like he did. The Dark Lord had kidnapped his sister for Spinjitsu's sake! Speaking of Nya...why hadn't she returned. He opened his mouth to voice his concerns, but before he could, Sensei burst through the doors, a look of panic on his face "The Serpentine are back!" the elderly man cried with alarm "Everyone in Jamanakai Village is in danger!"

Cole stepped forwards, and spoke in a soothing voice "Calm down Sensei, we were just there. It was just some kid who says he-" before he could finish his sentence, Wu cut him off "The Spirit smoke does not lie" he snapped. "An ancient evil has been released"

Kai frowned, and bit his lip "Nya's there right now" he said, slightly worried. "Nya?" Jay asked, with just a little too much concern for Kai's liking "Let's go then" Cole said, though the look on his face as he turned, said quite clearly 'if only to get sensei to calm down'

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

As they arrived at Jamanakai, and entered the village, leaving their dragons outside like before, they found several villagers, who had managed to escape, still screaming, and actually running out of the village. As they entered to see what was causing such a fuss, they saw Lloyd, but somehow missed the army of snakes "I'm never coming down from this sugar high!" the black wearing kid cheered "WOO!" but he came to an abrupt halt when the ninja stood  before him. "Sorry to bust your buzz little Garmadon" Cole began "But it's already past your bedtime" Jay completed. Instead of looking afraid, Lloyd actually smirked, and shouted "GET THEM!" The ninja finally noticed the Serpentine who had somehow surrounded them, and the tailed one shouted "SSSseizze them!" while rattling his tail tip to produce a sound much like a rattlesnake's rattle.

Kai stared at the snake-people around them in shock "The Serpentine? They're real?" he gasped out as the snake people and villagers surrounded them.

"It's not just them we have to worry about" Cole said "The whole village has been hypnotized!"

Jay pulled out his nunchuck, and began twirling it, preparing for a lightning blast Zane lunged forwards and pushed his arm up so that the lightning shot at the sky "NO!" Zane shouted "Our weapons are too unstable. We would do more harm than good" the white wearing ninja said. Jay furrowed his eyebrows, before saying in a voice a tad higher pitched than normal "I guess that leaves us with RUN!"

The blue wearing ninja turned, and bolted, pushing his way past the red eyed villagers. The others exchanged glances, and took off after Jay. As they made their way through the town, until, while skidding behind a building, they ran, quite literally in Jay's case, into Nya.

"Nya!" Jay said ecstatically "You're alright!" Nya smiled sweetly at him and then turned to the rest of the team "Barely" she said "They've hypnotized everyone in town"

"Mind control?" Jay asked skeptically "How is that even possible?" Nya turned her attention to him "When you hear them rattle their tails, don't look them in the eyes. That's how they get you"

Jay crossed his arms "Well, what are we supposed to do? We can't use our weapons, and now we gotta fight with our eyes closed? Perfect" Nya shook her head "The snake with the staff is the General" she explained "He's the one in charge, if we can get the staff from him, it hold the anti-venom. If we can get that, we can save everyone"

Kai took a step forwards "Look guys" he said with a deep breath "Forget about the whole Green Ninja thing. Let's make Sensei proud, the four of us" Cole punched his fist into his palm "Now you're talking" he cheered.

Jay smiled and turned to Nya "And Nya! You can be our honorary member" Nya arched an eyebrow "Gee, thanks" she said sarcastically

 {Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

The ninja returned to the center of town, to once again face the Serpentine. "You wanna play?" Kai called out "How about a little Spinjitsu? Ninja GO!" he shouted, lunging into Spinjitsu, but he ended up losing control, and falling to the ground. Jay noticed, and shook his head "Okay, we are really out of shape"

Lloyd, finally realizing he was losing, began to run towards the exit of the town "Consider this a warning ninja!" he called back, before letting out a laugh, that under any other circumstance would have labeled him completely insane. However, before he could escape, Zane used his Shurikens to block the kid's path, and ran over to him "Sensei was right, Never put off until tomorrow, what can be done today" as the kid began to take nervous steps backwards towards the snake General, Zane added "We should've dealt with you the first time around" the kid let out a high pitched shriek "RETREAT!" The General turned towards him, and then shouted as well "Retreat!"

As the snake slithered away, Cole jumped at him, and kicked the staff away. Picking it up, he glared at the rather nervous looking Serpentine "Go ahead" Cole growled "Give me a reason"

The snake hissed, and then turned away. As he tried to leave, one of the Serpentine hissed, and began to try and hypnotize Cole "Look into my eyesss" the snake hissed "I control you" Cole began to sway, his eyes turning red "You control..." "COLE!" Nya shouted. Cole shook his head, his eyes returning to their normal earthen brown color "You have the anti-venom" Nya finished. Cole stared at the staff "By golly you're right" Cole said, blinking at the golden staff.

Nya looked around, before pointing to the fountain "Quick, the fountain!"

Cole nodded "Good idea" he said, running to the fountain, and then twisting the blue gem to cause a clear liquid to fall from the fangs of the staff-head, which fell into the water, and then, with the help of the ninja, began to spray over the villagers who had frozen in place.

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

Back at home, Kai walked up to sensei "We're sorry Sensei" he said weakly "If we'd dealt with Lloyd before he became a problem...then none of this would've been necessary"

Sensei's golden gaze washed over Kai warmly "Even lessons learned the hard way are lessons learned" he turned away, and sighed "A great evil has been released. I fear troubling times will come...this is only the beginning"

Zane stepped forwards "Then we will train, and be ready for the Serpentine. It may not be Lord Garmadon, but that does not mean we will not bring our A-game"

Cole nodded "Help us train, help us realize our potential" Jay grinned "Yeah, teach us the secrets behind the weapons of Spinjitzu"

Sensei nodded "There is much to teach. but I am sure you are all ready for the challenges ahead"

Nya sighed as she watched the others run off to finish caring for their dragons "When am I gonna get my own dragon?" she asked. Sensei chuckled "Patience Nya, your time will come"

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

Back at the Hypnobrai tomb, Lloyd was pacing, and Slithraa was watching him with concern. "Candy" the child whimpered "I need candy"

Slithraa glanced at his second in command, who had approached "The boy set ussss free" he said Skales narrowed his eyes. "He isss a child. He isss not one of uss"

Slithraa glared at the other "I may not have the sssstaff, but I am sstill your General! Ssstand down!" he commanded, waiting until Skales nodded, and walked away, before turning to watch his Master once more.

As Skales walked away, a Serpentine known as Mezmo approached "You coward!" he snapped "We all know he isss under Lloyd'sss ssspell. You're sssecond in command, and ssstill you do nothing?" Skales glared at him "Now was not the time. I sstill hold the key to dessstroy the Ninja. And when I do that, everyone will sssee it isss I who sshould be in control"


	3. Home - Part 1

_Previously, on Ninjago_

Wu sighed, and walked for a different room. Opening the door, and entering, to find the ninja sitting in a semi-circle, playing a video game. "Fantastic" Jay groaned "I'm out of lives" he dropped his controller into his lap, crossed his arms, and glared at the screen. "But the lesson lives on" Zane said "and I'm getting the hang of it" "Alright everyone" Cole said, "and...NOW!"

As he said 'now' the screen suddenly went black "Aw" the ninja collectively whined. They turned, to see Sensei, standing with the TV's cord in his hand, and glaring at them "It took us three hours to get there" Cole protested "Why would you do that, why?" Jay asked

Wu's glare intensified, and the ninja flinched backwards "Just because Lord Garmadon escaped though  vortex, doesn't mean he won't return one day for the Golden Weapons of Spinjitsu" Wu snapped

"...Peace is boring. There's no one to save, there's nothing to do."

Sensei let out an annoyed sound, that seemed to be a cross between a growl, a snarl, and a shout. He could see he was losing their interest, so he shouted "Never!" before pausing to take a breath and calm himself "Put off until tomorrow, what can be done today"

-

Kai opened his mouth to put in his two-cents, but before he could, screams from inside the rather short walls of the city caught their attention. Running into the city, hoods up, they arrived upon a scene that would most likely become the new normal for them. Civillians running to their homes, and screaming in terror. As they looked around, Kai spotted a large shadow near a bubbling fountain, and nodded to it. The rest of the ninja turned to watch, as a loud, echoing laughter rang through the town.

-

"What the?" Kai started, his defensive pose melting away as he stared in confusion at the black hoodie wearing kid, who couldn't have been older than nine. Sure he had red eyes, but they looked suspiciously like contacts, the darker red irises kinda giving it away.

-

Jay blinked at the kid several times, and rubbed his eyes "Lloyd Garmadon?" he asked, trying to warp his brain around things "I thought we were gonna face LORD Garmadon"

Cole let out a sigh, and shook his head "It's his son"

-

Kai rolled his eyes "Serpentine? Real?" he scoffed again "We're talking about the ancient race of snake people, who once ruled Ninjago, and were supposedly locked underground" he gave Zane a questioning look, then turned to the Master of Lightning, who had ditched the hood as well. Said blue ninja had let out a squeal.

"Sealed in five different tombs, to separate the warring tribes, and ensure they don't unite to exact their revenge on those who put them there!" excitement flickered in Jay's electric orbs as he did an excited little hop, and Cole gave him a searching look.

-

The other three turned to look at Zane, who had cleared his throat "One ninja will rise above the others, and become the Green Ninja" Zane said, ice blue eyes scanning the ancient scroll "The Ninja destined to defeat the Dark Lord" the white garbed ninja finished.

Jay let out a gasp as Zane finished unrolling the scroll "Look a picture!" the image depicted five gi wearing beings. Red, White, Black, and Blue, but the final was garbed in Green, and that was the only one they had eyes for.

-

Kai paused, sitting on Flame's back and staring off into the distance.

"Could I be the Green Ninja" he wondered aloud.

-

"I will control you from now on" the Serpentine nodded agreeably, and asked "What ssshall you have usss do Masster?"

Lloyd blinked "Us?" he asked in confusion, before looking around, and seeing the rest of the Serpentine Tribe emerging from their hiding spots in the ice. Lloyd jumped excitedly "My own army of Snakes!" he cried out, before letting out what he hoped was an evil sounding laugh.

-

Sensei burst through the doors, a look of panic on his face "The Serpentine are back!" the elderly man cried with alarm "Everyone in Jamanakai Village is in danger!"

-

The snake hissed, and then turned away. As he tried to leave, one of the Serpentine hissed, and began to try and hypnotize Cole "Look into my eyesss" the snake hissed "I control you" Cole began to sway, his eyes turning red "You control..."

-

Skales glared at him "Now was not the time. I sstill hold the key to dessstroy the Ninja. And when I do that, everyone will sssee it isss I who sshould be in control"

Sensei was once again meditating in the small room, though this time, there was no Spirit Smoke. The Spirit meditation was later, just before noon. He did it then, because it drained quite a bit of energy, and he was often hungry after completing the ancient ritual. In the distance, he could hear the ninja shouting, most likely in the back playing that video game again. Finally, Wu shook his head.He would not be able to meditate with all their shouting, over a simple game. Rising to his feet, he grabbed his father's staff, and walked to the room where the television was set up, opening the door to find it..."empty?" Wu wondered aloud. The shouts continued, and Wu's golden gaze flicked towards the center of the Monastery, under the open sky, where all of the training equipment was set up. "Hmmm" Wu wondered, rubbing at his beard for a moment, before heading towards the outer portion of the building. 

Opening the door, Wu smiled to see his pupils all training. Jay was deflecting arrows from the archer dummy with his Nunchuck, Cole was battling with some of the sword-fighting dummies, and Kai was practicing his Spinjitzu. In the midst of all of this, Zane was peacefully meditating, but as Wu watched, Zane jumped up, and began running through the training course, disrupting the others, jumping in front of Jay, stealing Cole's weapon to hack at a dummy, and using his Spinjitzu to freeze the arena, causing Kai to fall on his face, before moving on to another section, as the other three moved closer to Kai, who was struggling to get up and stay up.

"This roof isn't big enough for the four of us" Kai grumbled, half under his breath. Cole shook his head "Correction, this roof isn't big enough, for him" he jerked his head towards Zane, who was bowing respectfully to a dummy, before getting smacked in the head by said dummy. "It's like he's in his own little world" Jay wondered aloud as Sensei walked over.

Kai glanced over at the bearded man "Sensei" he said slowly, choosing his words carefully "Zane's...weird" Sensei gave him a puzzled look "What is weird? Someone who is different or someone who is different that you?" Cole shook his head "No Sensei. He's...weird weird." Cole couldn't really think of any other term for it. But honestly, what else do you call someone who goes into the bathroom, while someone is clearly in it, laughs at a sad romantic movie, or sits in the fridge eating deli-ham?

"We like the guy, don't get us wrong" Kai continued "He's really smart. He's just..." he sighed "A little...off sometimes"

Wu gave them all a sad look "Zane is a brother and brothers are often different" his voice became a whisper, and the three ninja could barely hear as he added "I should know"

Before the others could say anything, a familiar knocking pattern rang though the air, and Jay, Kai, and Cole all shared a grin "Mail!" they cheered, racing for the door.

Opening the large double-red doors, they found the mailman searching his pack, panting slightly "Let's see...A letter from Jay's parents" Jay took the letter and ran off to read it as the man continued "Kai has a fan letter" Kai took it, and wandered away, opening it up "Oh, something from Cole's father" Cole took it, but hesitated and asked "What? No package? I'm expecting something from Creature's Beasts and Beyond" The mailman frowned, and began searching his pack "No...nothing from...oh, here it is" he pulled out the box and handed it to the Scythe master, who let out a soft whoop of "Rocky's gonna love this!" as he turned to head for the stables, closing the door on the mailman's retreating form, he saw Zane, walking sadly towards the Monastery

Jay apparently noticed as well "Hey Zane" he called out "How come you never hear anything from your parents?"

Zane turned to the blue wearing ninja and said softly "I don't remember my parent. I have been an orphan all of my life" Kai frowned, looking over "You mean you've never had a home?" Kai asked, his eyes flashing with sadness, pity and...something else...like he had been through the same thing.

In response to Kai's question, Zane just shook his head, slightly timidly, and glanced up, blue eyes curious as Wu walked over to him, and rested a hand on his shoulder "The Monastery is your home now" the elderly man said. Zane shrugged off his hand and walked away sadly, without a word.

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

Back in the deep forest, Skales had projected a mental image of what he was seeing through Cole's eyes onto the wall for Rattla, a fellow soldier, to see. "I can't believe you hypnotizzzed one of the Ninja" Rattla said, shock evident in his voice "Doessss the General know?" Skales let out a snort, and the image faded away "Of coursse not. He'ss been put under the control of Lloyd" he smirked "Though I plan to ussse it for my besssst interesst" Rattla was about to say anything, but before he could, he spotted the General approaching, and pointed to him. Skales turned in time to hear Slithraa say "Everyone worksss while you two sssslack. Assss my Ssssecond-in-command, I exxpect more from you, SSskales" Skales gave him a low bow "Yessssss, General" he straightened, and signaled for Rattla to get back to work, before following after the leader of the Hypnobrai.

"General, you know I am mosst loyal to you, but I must quesstion this childish agenda. The Ninja have sstolen our sssstaff, and yet you inssstruct your army to make thissss playhoussse for Lloyd? Sssnakess don't belong in treesss" Slithraa glared at him "You know better than to quessstion my judgement Ssskalesss. I'll pretend you didn't asssk"

A new voice interrupted Skales before he could protest further "HEY!" The two Serpentine looked down to one of the lower levels, to see the black-garbed child standing in the elevator, glaring up at them with his red eyes "If we plan to rule Ninjago from here, this elevator needs to have a trap door!" he threw his hands into the air and shouted "I want more booby traps!"

Slithraa turned, and bowed low to him "Assss you wissh, young Garmadon" he waved his hand at Skales, who also bowed, though to the General, and not the human child. "As you wish, General" before he walked away. As he stared at his General's retreating form, Slithraa glanced back at the boy, wondering if all his men felt the way about the child as Skales clearly did. He did know of an old custom that might just do the trick to get him in the good graces of his army.

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

Back at the Monastery, it was dinner time, and all the group was seated at the table, minus Zane who was in the kitchen cooking.

"I love it when it's Zane's night to cook" Jay said, grinning. Cole smiled "Hey, I didn't hear any complaints about my duck chowder last night"

Kai scoffed "That's because it glued out mouths shut. You really though Jay was speechless all throughout dinner?"

Jay shuddered "Please don't make that again"

Before the Black Ninja could say anything, Zane backed out of the kitchen, and turned around, revealing a large platter with a fully cooked turkey...and the fact that he was wearing a bright pink apron. "Dinner is served" the blonde said.

A brief pause for the fact that Zane was wearing a Pink. apron. to register in the rest of the crew's minds, before Jay, Kai, Cole, and Nya all doubled over laughing.

Zane frowned, tilting his head "What is so funny?"

Nya was gasping for breath as she tried to explain "Zane. You're wearing a...a...well...even I wouldn't wear that"

Zane's frown grew deeper "You laugh because I take steps to ensure I am clean after cooking?"

Kai shook his head "No! We laugh because you came out wearing that ridiculous outfit"

Zane shrugged, his frown going partially away "I suppose that means we do not share the same sense of humor"

Cole tiled his head "Well how about...this" he picked up a plate of shrimp that had already been set on the table, and chucked it at Kai's face. Everyone but Zane, including Sensei, laughed at this. Though Sensei stopped quickly, and rose, picking up a pink bowl of soup as he walked by it. Not noticing him, Cole was saying "How could you not find that funn..AH!" his sentence was cut off, as Wu dumped the soup on Cole's head, leaving the pink bowl there "Now, you are brothers" he told the black and white ninja.

 {Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

Zane walked carefully out of the Monastery gates. His once clean clothes and apron were now covered in food and sauce, from the food fight that had erupted after Sensei's 'lesson of humility' to Cole. Glancing upwards at a flurry of movement, Zane tilted his head to the side when he saw a raven feathered falcon sitting on a tree branch and staring at him. As he watched, it tilted it's head as well. A sort of half-memory forcing it's way in, though from where or when he wasn't sure, Zane waved his arms around, and took a step back in shock as the bird flapped it's wings a moment later. Zane smiled, and did a sort of dance, and let out a soft laugh, as the bird did the same.

As Zane watched, the bird suddenly flew off of the branch, and circled his head for a few moments, before flying towards the edge of the mountain, pausing, and turning to stare at Zane with it's odd electric blue eyes, letting out a screech. Zane tilted his head, glancing back at the Monastery only once, before racing after the bird.

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

The falcon flew to a stop above a hill, deep in the woods near the mountain the Monastery was on. Zane climbed the hill quickly, and stared at the treehouse that was simply crawling with snakes. "Thank you, my mysterious friend" he told the Falcon, as the bird flapped it's wings and let out another strange shriek. Zane turned, and ran back towards the monastery...he had to tell the others as soon as possible.

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

The next day, Zane was leading the way through the forest, heading back towards the route he had memorized the night before

Behind him, the others were not quite positive he had actually found Lloyd's base.

Kai muttered to Jay "I don't think Zane even knows where he's going" and after Jay shrugged, Kai raised his voice and shouted to Zane "Tell us again how you stumbled upon Lloyd's secret headquarters"

Zane glanced back, but kept running "I followed a bird" he said, as if it were quite obvious.

Jay blinked "Uh...why did you follow a bird?" Zane shrugged "Because it danced" he said, not having time to go into the details. Jay rolled his eyes as they began to climb a hill "Oh okay...was it a cuckoo bird?" Cole and Kai began to laugh, but Zane frowned "Of course not. Everyone knows cuckoo birds are not indigenous to these forests" he said, in a matter of fact voice, causing the others to pause, and just stare at their white wearing friend for a moment, before sighing, and continuing on.

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

Arriving at the location, Zane stood quiet, and let the others just gape at the treehouse. From it, they could hear Lloyd shouting "WATCH IT! No...HERE! Come on, we don't have all day! It's not time for a lunch break!"

"Holy canoley" Cole muttered "Frosty was right"

Kai growled, and punched a fist into the other hand "We can't let that brat and those snakes get a foothold in Ninjago. We've gotta destroy that thing before it becomes operational" Jay frowned "Are you sure? I mean come on, it looks like a really cool tree-house! There's a rope course, and OOh!! a tree swing!" Cole shot him a half-hearted glare, knowing the blue ninja didn't really mean it "Hey! Remember who's team you're on" he joked, nudging Jay with his elbow "Alright guys, what do we do?"

Kai pointed to three spots on the tree-house "It looks like the entire place is being supported by those three trees. Once those ties are severed, the whole place will fall like a house of cards"

Zane frowned 'But why would one make a house of cards?" he questioned "Such construction would be careless" Kai sighed, and raised a hand to rub at the area between his eyes. "Oh brother: he muttered under his breath, but before he could explain it to Zane, Cole broke in "Travel in shadows boys, we need to do this without being spotted if we can" The others nodded, and began making their way towards the house...

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

Two of the poles were severed, Kai and Jay had done their part, it was all up to Cole...

Lloyd was trying to get the Hypnobrai to fight, but Skales was convincing them to retreat.

"Cole!" Kai shouted, gaining Skales' attention "Wait 'till we're off the tree-house, then cut the line" Cole nodded, and the other three began making their way down, carefully, as the whole thing was shuddering, and threatening to break at every foot-fall.

"You!" Skales shouted, pointing at Cole "You obey my every command" he hissed, eyes glowing, and slowly, the red glow took over Coles eyes, and he bowed in Skales' general direction "I will obey your every command" he whispered, dazed.

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

"Where's Cole?" Jay questioned, turning towards where Cole was supposed to be waiting. They were about halfway down now, avoiding snakes, though the blue and white warriors were too busy fleeing to fight. "This whole place is coming down" Kai growled, and then Cole appeared, thumping down from the roof, eyes glowing blood red, and his scythe at the ready "No one goes anywhere until you deal with me" he growled, his voice had a slithering undertone, that made the others freeze "What's gotten into him?" Kai muttered, glancing towards Zane, who replied "He is under their control!" Jay whimpered at that "Well he better snap out of it quick, because this place is about to go down!"

Below them, they could hear Lloyd trying to get the Serpentine to fight, but from the sounds of it, one of them had finally snapped and used a booby trap against him.

"Okay, now come on" Jay said, in a pleading voice to Cole "Friends don't hit friends" he managed to stammer out, before Cole jumped forwards, twisted around, and kicked Jay squarely in the jaw "OW!" Jay cried out "okay" he whimpered "I...I'm gonna ignore that"

Kai let out a noise of frustration "What are we supposed to do?" he shouted "If I use my sword, this place will go up in flames faster than a tender box"

"Is the anti-venom not in the staff?" Zane reminded them, and Jay nodded "Yeah, but the staff is back at the Monastery. If we go get it, they might take Cole with them!"

Cole growled, and lunged for Kai, nearly knocking him off the top, but Zane managed to grab hold of him. Cole turned his red gaze onto Jay, who took a nervous step backwards "Jay!" Zane shouted "Use your Lightning, try and shock him out of his trance"

Jay sighed, and pulled out his weapon "Sorry Cole" he said, spinning it around to gather electrical energy "but this is going to hurt you a lot more than it's gonna hurt me" the orange haired ninja bit his lip, before thrusting the nunchuck towards Cole, a zap of blue energy flying out of it, and knocking Cole to the ground. Jay stared at his friend with hopeful eyes, but when the raven haired male got up, his eyes were still red, and he was now growling worse than Kai, Jay whimpered again, and threw his hands up to block his face as Cole lunged for him.

"JAY!" Zane and Kai shouted in sync, as their blue wearing friend was knocked off the tree-house.

"That is a serious safety hazard!" Jay snapped, as he caught a vine, and clung to it for dear life. Cole smirked under the mask, and then turned around, racing towards the final rope, unsheathing his scythe as though he was planning to cut the rope with them still on. "NO!"Zane and Kai shouted, running forwards, but they stopped, confused, as Cole let out a cry of pain, falling to his knees and clutching his head as a new sound...a flute perhaps? rang through the air. After a few moments, Cole coughed, and rubbed at his once again deep brown eyes "Wh...where am I?" he wondered aloud "What are we doing?"

 

Nya, on board Flame with Sensei, who was playing a flute, shouted in response "We're getting outta here because this whole place is coming down!" Zane and Kai ran for Cole, lifting him up with one arm around each of their shoulders, helping him to the red dragon, and easing him on. Jay, who had climbed the vine, was already on, and helped balance their dizzy friend.

As they flew towards the Monastery Jay called up to Sensei "That flute...it...it cancels their power?" Wu nodded, and shouted back  "It is as old as the Serpentine themselves, but we must hurry! The Monastery is left unguarded"

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

By the time they arrived, the Monastery was blazing on fire, smoke clouds filling the sky

"We're too late" Kai whispered, before he looked down at the dragon cages, and realized they were sealed shut, Rocky, Shard, and Whisp were howling for freedom, with fear clear in their roars. 'Rocky!" Cole shouted, jumping off of Flame as they flew near, and pulling down the lever, releasing the dragons, who quickly flew our, flying in circles above the burning building "Shard!" Zane shouted to his icey blue dragon "Put this out" Shard took in a deep breath, before flying over the flames and releasing it as a wave of ice.

"Our home" Kai said, his voice quiet with shock as Flame landed and they all dismounted, the other dragons landing as well, and sniffing at the burnt boards, now covered with a thin layer of frost "The training equipment" Zane said softly "gone"

"Our video games" Jay whispered "gone"

Wu looked over the old building, his golden eyes sad "They stole their staff back" he said, realization dawning in his voice

Zanr turned to the white-bearded man "What do we do now?" Before the old man could answer, Kai's sorrow snapped to rage, and he lashed out "If you hadn't followed that stupid bird, none of this would have happened" He growled, glaring at Zane, "Kai!" Wu shouted, glaring at him, but before either could continue, Jay broke in. "No Sensei, he's right" he also turned a glare towards Zane "Because of you, my high score has been deleted!"

Zane frowned, and said "This is a teaching moment, we must learn from this"

"A teaching moment?" Cole echoed, his voice seemed to be warring with disbelief, fury, and just full on shock "What's wrong with you? Don't you get it? Everything is gone!" his voice rose as he spoke, until he full on shouted the final words.

"ENOUGH!" Wu snapped, and the three angry ninja turned to him as he continued "We are all at fault. Zane is your brother, apologize at once!"

The ninja bowed their heads, anger ebbing as they turned to say their sorrys.

Kai spoke first, their heads all still down "I..I'm sorry Zane, I" he lifted his head to look the blonde in the eyes, and froze

Zane was gone...


	4. Home - Part 2

Lloyd did not like this turn of events. Not at all. They were back in the ice prison, which had become the closest thing to a home for the Hypnobrai in the past twenty years, and he was locked up, chained to a large icicle! "Do something General!" he half whimpered half shivered "You're still under my command, right?" his red eyes grew large with fear as he waited for a response, raising his un-bound hand, to rub at the area the General had 'marked'. Apparently there was this way old ceremony, where a Serpentine could mark a chosen human with a special venom only the General has, that let's them learn how to use the serpentine tribe's skills, without actually being a Serpentine, and, in an attempt to get his tribe to understand that Lloyd was to be respected, Slithraa had preformed it.

It kind of itched now and then, and sometimes whenever Lloyd tried to speak, it came out as a hiss, but other than that, he barely noticed it, and had opted to cover it up with his sweater sleeve.

Finally, Slithraa nodded, and smiled at Lloyd, before turning, and glaring at Skales "Enough" he spat, his red gaze shifting to the golden pole in Skale's hands "I am the General! You will return my sssstaff at once" he was practically snarling at this point, and all the Serpentine surrounding the small group flinched backwards in fear...every serpentine...except for Skales, who lifted his chin and said in an extremely calm voice "No" Slithraa slowly slithered over to him, and narrowed his eyes, glaring at his second in command "You DARE" he hissed "challenge my command?"

Skales smirked, but before he could speak, before he could even open his mouth TO speak, the Hypnobrai surrounding them, raised their arms into the air, and began to chant "Ssslither Pit! Ssslither Pit!"

Skales tilted his head, and nodded "I guesss we'll have to fight for it" he purred "in the Sssslither Pit!" The Hypnobrai around them began to cheer, before quickly turning, and racing away to set up the arena.

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

Some time later, Lloyd honestly wasn't sure when, Mezmo stepped to the center of a circle of ice, carved with various images of serpentine fighting against each other.

Skales and Slithraa were in opposite ends of the circle, and Mezmo raised his hands for silence. When he had it, he began to speak, in a deep, booming voice "Winner gets the sstaff, and leads the tribe! You all know the rulessss!" Lloyd looked hopeful for a moment, maybe he could like...call Skales out for cheating or something, but his face fell as Mezmo continued "There are none, but in the Ssslither Pit, whatever I sssay goess" Lloyd paled further than his already pale skin should have allowed. He had seen Skales getting all chummy with Mezmo before, which meant that the Sslither Pit Overseer likely would be against the General.

"FIGHT!" the shout snapped Lloyd back into attention, and as he watched, Skales and Slithraa lunged for each other, bare-handed, simply clawing with their sharp nail at the other's skin.

Lloyd turned his head to glare at his awkwardly chained hand, and tried tugging on it. He scowled when he got to results, and shifted to try and watch the battle again, but as he did, an old parchment caught his eye, and he froze, staring at it. It looked like a map...maybe a map out of this place?

"TWO WEAPONS" Mezmo called, and Lloyd glanced over to see some sort of weapons rack descending from the roof. Slithraa took a pick-axe, and a shield, while Skales only took twin katanas. Lloyd turned, and began to try and sidle closer to the map, only to freeze when Mezmo shouted out "SIDE WONDER!" and he turned to see the circle of ice the two Hypnobrai were fighting on, tilt into a hole in the ground, until it stopped, the battlefield at a slant. Lloyd bit his lip. It was now or never, he reached forwards...he could feel the paper...until finally! He managed to grab the paper. Quickly shuffling back closer to the ice he was chained to, he hid the scroll in a pocket hidden in his cape, before cheering "Go General Go!"

Slithraa tried to hypnotize his challenger, but Skales jumped up, whipped around while jumping, and kicked the current General square in the chest. Slithraa stumbled back, but before he could retaliate, Skales preformed a move that Lloyd missed, due to a Hypnobrai walking past him in order to get to a better spot. But Lloyd saw the results, Slithraa froze, swaying slightly, and Skales kicked him to the ground. A Serpentine near Lloyd hissed aloud in awe and wonder "He usssed Fang-Kwon-Do!"

Lloyd stared at the fallen General in horror "Get up!" he cried, tears threatening to fall "Get up!" but Slithraa did not, and finally, Mezmo shouted, while walking over to Skales and lifting the other's hand into the air "WE HAVE A WINNER!!"

As Lloyd watched, the General's tail dissapeared, replaced with legs, and his markings shifted around. Skales gained those new markings, and his feet twisted together and elongated to form a tail. As the Hypnobrai chanted Skales name, the new General slid over to Slithraa and hissed, a smirk in his voice "You will be loyal to me now" Slithraa lowered his eyes, and bowed low to the ground "I will do as you command" he hissed in return.

Skales turned to Lloyd, a look of pure hate in his gaze as he growled "YOU!" he snapped his fingers, and two Hypnobrai closed in on Lloyd, he whimpered, and snapped his eyes shut, raising a hand to defend from the attack that was surely coming "Leave, and never return" Lloyd looked up in shock, and found the two Hypnobrai unchaining him. Once he was free, Lloyd whipped around, and bolted away, wanting to get as far away as he possibly could from the angry Hypnobrai

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

In a cave, at the foot of the Mountain of Impossible Height, the Ninja were crouched inside, trying to regain their spirits, as they chewed on something that had been roasted over a spit. "Wh...what are we eating again?" Kai asked, looking over the...thing on a stick

Cole glanced over "Mud newt" he said "Not to bad for something that lives underground"

This was apparently news to Jay as he let out a yelp of "What?" and threw the stick he was holding, with a chunk of meat on it, away. Slumping against the cave wall, Jay picked up a stone, tossing it between his hands for a minute, before chucking it at a can, grinning in a way that suggested he should go to a mental hospital "Yeah! A new high s-sc-score!"

Wu looked up at him "Remember" he said calmly "we must be thankful for what we still have" "What do we have Sensei?" Cole snapped back "Our home is gone"

There was silence, until Kai broke it with a whisper "You know" he said slowly, causing the others to look over at him "I don't miss out home. What I really miss...is Zane" The other ninja all lowered their heads "Yeah" Jay whispered "I miss Zane"

Nya had shifted so she was staring outside, and said in a surprised tone "Zane?" Jay blinked at her, and arched an eyebrow "Yeah, Zane. You know...White Ninja? The smart, strange one"

Nya shook her head frantically, and pointed outside "No!" the ninja followed her gaze, and saw a white and blue dragon landing, a blonde haired teen riding it, and shouted in quite perfect sync "ZANE!" racing outside, and tackling him into a group hug. For a moment, they all just stood there, before Cole, Kai, and Jay all stepped back "Zane" Jay said "We are so sorry for everything we've said. We're a team, and that means we're all responsible"

Zane tilted his head, a small frown forming "You don't need to apologize to me" he said, his voice slightly confused. Kai frowned "But...what about all those awful things we said?" he began "Isn't...isn't that why you left?"

Zane smiled, and shook his head "Of course not" he said, his tone matter-of-fact "I saw the Falcon again, and I followed him

Cole let out a laugh "That's our Zane" he muttered, as they all hugged him again.

"We're so happy to have you back" Nya said, grinning, and Zane tilted his head, looking quite puzzled "Why?" he asked, genuine wonder in his tone "Is it my turn to make dinner" The others, even Wu who had walked up to them while they were hugging Zane for the second time, burst out laughing

Wu calmed first and rested a hand on Zane's shoulder "Yes, Zane" he said, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice "We would love for you to make dinner"

Zane grinned the grin of someone who has finally been granted permission to tell a secret "But I already made it! Come, I want to show you what I've found. I think you'll all be pleased"

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

As the ninja, Nya, and Sensei walked through the Sea of Sand, Zane was talking about the falcon. "I can't explain it, but I feel a strange connection with the Falcon. I think he's trying to help show us the path we need to take"

As if realizing where they were, Zane grinned, and stopped talking. As they climbed over the top of a hill, Zane pointed down to a ship with a red dragon figure head, and golden words inscribed on the bright red wood _The Destiny's Bounty_. "Our new home" he said proudly.

The others were breathless, until Jay sniffed and said "Hold up. Do I smell pie?"

Zane nodded, his grin still on his face "Kabloo berry!" he said "I also made Burtle Berry, and Apple, and-" before he could finish, Jay, Kai, Cole, and Nya shot off like a rocket, racing for the stranded ship

Zane took a step forwards, as if to follow, but he was halted by a hand on his shoulder. He turned, to see Wu smiling kindly at him "I'm proud of you, Zane" the bearded man said "One day, I promise. We will find your family" Zane looked down, an odd happy glow in his eyes "But" he said, turning to watch the others race towards the ship "I have already found them"

Sensei smiled "I feel there is more to you than meets the eye" he said slowly, nodding his head as he did so "There's something special about you Zane"

Zane frowned, and turned his attention back to Wu. "Sensei..." he said hesitantly "Will I become the Green Ninja?"

Wu sighed "It's too early to tell, but if it's in your path, you'll know." he then smiled, a spark lighting in his golden gaze "Come now, it would be a shame to let them eat all that pie"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So on Fanfiction, there was some confusion here about the marking ceremony.   
> The venom will be there forever, same as when he gets marked by the other tribes. He will be bit by all, because Pythor thinks it might be the way to wake the Devourer, having the venom of all four tribes in one human boy, of course it doesn't work, but it sticks with Lloyd forever. He tries to get Wu to let him wear long-sleeved stuff, but because of an ancient thing that comes into pay later, he won't be able to forever, so around the end of S2 when they get their new suits, the ninja will learn about Lloyd's 'tattoos'.   
> The side effects are: When he gets mad, his canine teeth will sharpen into real fangs, his fingernails will become claws, and his naturally green eyes will turn red for real, he will also have amazing night vision.


	5. Snakebit - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to get rid of the Previously on ;)  
> It makes things simpler don't you think?

__

 

The ninja were enjoying some peaceful, wonderful sleep in their new home. Key word? Were. A loud gong rang through the old ship, that was likely heard on the other side of Ninjago. With groans of annoyance, the ninja woke, and turned bleary eyes towards their master, who was saying "Evil doesn't sleep, and neither should you!"

When he saw they were awake, Wu smiled, and put the gong behind his back, holding it there, and thankfully no longer ringing it "In order to reach your full potential" he said, looking each ninja in the eye "we must greet each day as an opportunity"

Kai sighed "Fine, alright. We're up." he rolled out of the bed, and sat on the edge, stretching his arms upwards "But if you want us to reach our full potential, shouldn't we at least get a full night of rest?" He got up, yawning, and walked over to the window. He tried to open the blinds, but instead of rolling upwards, they just fell to the floor, causing Kai to look down and just blink.

Cole scoffed "You call that rest?" he groaned "I think my back has more lumps than the mattress" he pushed his hands against his back, trying to pop it.

Jay yawned, wandering into the adjoined bathroom, but leaving the door open so he could talk with the others "We were up so late talking about how cool it is to have a new headquarters" he began, picking up his toothbrush and squirting some toothpaste onto it, "I guess we just lost track of time. But since the Serpentine burnt down the Monastery, I'm just glad we have a rood over our heads" he tried to brush his teeth, but immediately started coughing and spitting, due to the toothbrush being covered in a fine layer of sand.

 Zane seemed to be the only one of them who was wide awake, as he walked over to Sensei, who was waiting calmly in the middle of the bedroom "What is our lesson today Sensei?" he asked excitedly "Mastering the Strike of the Skorpion?" he did a quick pose "Or perhaps the grace of a-" before he could finish, he fell off balance, and crashed into, and through the floor.

Sensei looked down curiously, then to the fallen blinds, and Jay, who was still choking on dirt. "I think today's lesson" he said, a small smile on his face as he assisted the white ninja up from the hole in the ground. "will be chores"

All four ninja let out matching cries of shock "CHORES?"

Cole frowned at Sensei "Ninja fight Sensei" he said "They do not clean" Wu chuckled, remembering saying those exact words to his own father many years ago, and repeated what he had told him "In order to respect ourselves, we must respect our new home, and where we are from. And this place" he gestured around himself and the ninja "is a long way from becoming a ninja headquarters." He walked out of the room, and paused in the doorway. "I expect things to be spotless when I return. And put your backs into it!" he punctuated that last statement with another whack on the gong, causing them all to wince.

Kai groaned, looking around the room "This place is gonna take forever to clean and fix up"

Jay tilted his head, and then smirked "Unless we put more than out backs into it...eh?" Kai, Cole, and Zane caught his drift, and grinned

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

As Nya and Sensei walked back into the bounty, they passed a pile of junk, with a sign saying Garage Sale. Nya shrugged at it, then opened the door, expecting to find her brother and his friends groaning over the work, but instead, she found them playing a video game, the Bounty perfectly spotless. "What took you so long?" Kai asked, smirking at his younger sister. "Wow!" Nya breathed out "This place looks amazing!" Cole grinned, and winked at the other ninja "Well ninja don't just fight Nya, they clean!"

Wu smiled, and nodded "You have exceeded my expectations, but can you keep it up?" He likely would have said more, but the loud honking of a horn caused everyone to look up, and Wu let out a hum "It looks like we're about to have visitors." The horn honked again, as they all moved to the deck of the ship "And loud ones at that.

Jay groaned "Oh it's my parents" he rubbed the space between his eyes and said "Please, if they start yapping, just don't get them going" he turned, and began to pace in a circle "They don't know when to quit! If you start talking, then they'll start, and suddenly, half the day is gone--" "We get it!" Kai interjected, rolling his eyes "They talk a lot"

He nudged Cole and whispered "The cherry doesn't fall far from it's blossom" Cole nodded

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

Ed coughed as smoke rose up from the engine. The car he and his wife out of scrap, had crashed into a pile of junk "Oh..." he huckled "Take a note, Edna" he jumped out of the car, and pointed at the spot where the car met the junk "Either better brakes, or a better bumper"

He looked over the junk as his wife got out of the car as well and said with appreciation "Oh, will you look at all this great stuff. They can't just get rid of it..." he crossed around the front of his car to stand next to Edna "We should have brought the trailer" Edna sighed, and shook her head "This isn't a flea market, Ed. We're here for Jay" she gently reminded him. Ed lifted a hand to his head "How's that?" he called "Did you take the note?"

Edna sighed, but pulled out a notepad and a pencil "I'm writing it down Ed"

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

Jay walked down the board they had rested from the deck to the sands below, and hustled over to his parents "Mom" he said, hugging her "Dad" hugging him also "What are you doing here?"

"Oh" Edna said, smiling at her son "look it's my baby boy. Its been so long since we've heard from you" Jay rolled his eyes "Ma, I called two days ago"

Ed let out a soft laugh "Well, it's not soon enough son, when are you coming out to the Junkyard?" his brow furrowed with confusion "You say you're coming, and then you don't"

Jay winced, and glanced over at the others, who were getting way to close for his liking...if they over heard this...he quickly whispered "Dad, do we have to talk about the junkyard in front of my friends?" Ed grinned, and spoke directly to Wu "He hates it when we tell people he was born in a junkyard" Jay face-palmed, and groaned into his hand.

Edna spotted Nya, and her eyes lit up "Oh? And who are you?" as Nya was opening her mouth to explain, Edna kept on talking "You are so cute, and you are just my son's type!"

"MOM!" Jay cried, completely horrified. Nya blushed and stammered out "It's um...it's a pleasure to meet you"

Wu quickly stepped in "I'm sure if you want, Jay can give you the tour, he worked very hard on it" Ed and Edna threw their hands into the air and cheered "We'd love a tour!"

Jay let out a sigh

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

Jay slid into the bridge. He was trying to make the tour go as fast as possible, so that his family could hurry and leave. "And this is the bridge" he said, he jumped up, and pulled down the periscope "This extends into a periscope" he handed it to his father, who quickly peered into it, before letting it go, and heading for the giant monitor screen "This tells us what's going on in Ninjago" he walked over to a strange machine, and lifted himself onto the counter, sitting there and beaming.  "and this...If a Serpentine's not giving us the answers we want, and we're up late at night..." he trailed off, beaming, wanting his parents to guess. Ed tilted his head "A neuro apparatus to read their minds?" he guess. Edna shook her head, then put in her own guess "An audio appliance to make them talk"

Jay shook his head, and slid off the counter. He grabbed a cup, sliding it under one of the nozzles "Nope, a cappuccino machine" he explained, pressing down on a button, and grinning as steaming coffee quickly filled the cup. Ed clapped his son on the back "Amazing son. We're so proud of you"

Cole, who had been standing in the doorway with the others, walked towards the monitor, and gestured to a bright red button "Why don't you tell them about the button?"

Jay let out a nervous laugh, and hissed through his teeth "It's not ready yet!" But of course, his parents just had to know "What's the button?" Edna asked, her eyes wide with curiosity. Before Jay could explain, or try to distract them, Zane spoke up "He's working on a special defense system" Kai nodded and added "Something every ninja headquarters needs"

Edna tilted her head some more "Oh really? What does it do?" Ed walked towards it, pulling a screwdriver from his overalls "Can I help?" Jay quickly slid in front of him "No! No, it's okay. I don't need your help Dad. Let's just leave it alone" At his fathers saddened look, Jay coughed, and looked at his wrist, like he had a watch there "Oh hey look at the time!" he let out a nervous laugh "Don't you need to get back before it gets dark?" At his parent's confused looks, Jay explained "I told you, there's dangerous Serpentine out there." Ed sighed "I...ah...I suppose we could get back"

Cole took a sidlelong glance at Jay, and smirked "Edna, it was a pleasure hearing about Jay's first potty time" Jay glared at his raven haired friend, then stared at his mom in horror, as she laughed, and said "Oh, if you thought that was good, wait till you hear the story about the time I caught him kissing his pillow" As his friends laughed, Jay frowned "Snakes, ma, SNAKES!" Edna laughed softly "Okay dear. We're going, we're going"

As Ed started the car, he said "So you promise to come to the junkyard and visit?" Jay nodded quickly "Yes, I promise. But only if you leave! I don't want you to get hurt, it's getting dark" Jay glanced over to where the sun was setting, and frowned "Your headlights are working right?"

In response, Ed flicked a switch, and beams of light that looked as though the sun was trapped inside the car shot out and nearly blinded all the ninja, Nya, and Wu. "Like em?" Ed called down "I used a little extra juice"

"Bye son!" Edna waved, as Ed began to back the car out. "I couldn't be more proud. Oh, Bring Nya with you when you visit will you? I can see why you like her!"

A blush quickly rose on Jays face, and he used his hands to try and hide it. "MOM!" he shouted in complete embarrassment and horror.

As the car faded into the distance, Wu smiled and said "Now that they have left, perhaps Jay can teach us the art of..." his straight face broke, and he snickered as he spoke "Kissing pillows" The others all laughed, and Jay just groaned into his hands.

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

Lloyd was walking through what had to be the creepiest forest he had ever been in. He held a flashlight, which he waved in all directions as he walked, his eyes very wide, and in his other hand, he had he map he had stolen from the Hypnobrai. The map had turned out to be a map of dens, leading to all the Serpentine Tombs, scattered across Ninjago.

"It's not scary" he whispered to himself. Before a strange noise made him jump, and whip around, trying to find it "Um...maybe just a little" he frowned at himself and quickly added "But I like scary...yeah...that's it" he turned back around, and kept walking, most definitely NOT shuddering. "I'm the son of the Dark Lord, I love the dark" he nodded slightly. And, well, if he was being honest with himself, that weird venom Slithraa had given him was actually letting him see a little better in the dark, just like all Serpentine could. "I eat this stuff for breakfast" he had been talking to himself for about two days now, ever since the hissing side effect of the Hypnobrai mark had faded away.

Lloyd shook out the map, and focused the beam of light on it.  "If I'm gonna make those Hypobrai pay for betraying me" he grumbled "I HAVE to find the Fangpyres." he nodded to himself as he spoke "Because if there's anything a snake doesn't like, it's another snake!"

He looked up, and shined his light on a tree that had twisted into two points, shaped like snake heads "Here!" he cried with delight, looking down at the ground, and completely missing the tombstones around him as he stared at the markings, so similar to the ones on the Hypnobrai tomb door "By the mutated tree, I found it!"

He began searching for the button, and when he found it, he stomped hard on it "Soon, the Serpentine will know who their master is, and it will be me...Lloyd Garmadon!" he shouted his name, but almost the moment he was done, thunder roared, and he let out a yelp "And who..." a new voice hissed, causing Lloyd to whip around, and see a two headed red snake, with the tail of a general "May I say releasssed usss" the head on the right said, before the head on the left finished "From our captivity"

Lloyd blinked, then said "Uh. Lloyd, Lloyd Garmadon" silence from the snake, so Lloyd quickly rushed to fill in the silence "I released you to make the Hypnobrai pay for betraying me" The two heads snarled in unison, as the head on the left hissed "The Hypnobrai?" and the right said "Thossse hypnotizing decieversss" the left head dipped itself in a sort of bow "It'll be" "Our pleasure" the head on the right finished.

Lloyd grinned "Good! I'll lead the way, and then after that, there's some ninja I want dealt with" The two heads nodded "Sounds like..." "...you know...""...what you want" "However, the Hypnobrai are strong." "And we are few in numbers" they said, exchanging between left and right head smoothly "We need..." "Reinforcements"

Lloyd tilted his head "What did you have in mind?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, and all caught up!  
> New chapters coming soon~
> 
>  
> 
> hopefully XD  
> Anyways, leave a kudos and a comment  
> ~Savannah


	6. Snakebit - Part 2

Back at Ed and Edna's Scrapyard, while Edna immediatly headed for the trailer they lived in, Ed muttered "Well, back to the grind" before heading towards an area blocked off by scrap. "Oh sweetie" Edna called back "You've been working on that thing day and night, come in and have a rest" Ed chuckled "Well, you never know when Jay might show up" he called in return "Oh you're right, you never know" Edna said, nodding, and heading back into the trailer.

Ed picked up his blow-torch, and put on the safety helmet, before flicking the torch on and beginning his welding. Whistling, it was only thanks to his pausing for a breath that Ed heard a clatter of rubble. Frowning, he turned off the torch, and lifted the helmet "Edna?" he called "Was that you?" his wife opened the trailer door "WHAT ED?" she called "Are you hearing things again?"

Ed shook his head, before glancing at the control box attached to the trailer "You ah...you turned on the security alarm before we left didn't you hon?" Edna adjusted her glasses, and hopped outside, walking over to the control box, she began messing with a switch "Uh...must be broken" she called back, shrugging

Another clatter caused Edna to jump, and Ed to flick on his blowtorch "Whoever's there, my son knows Spinjitzu!" he called to the shadows, then both he and Edna jumped as the lights snapped off "What is it?" Edna called, her voice wavering "Oh, why are the lights out?"

Ed's eyes narrowed "Call Jay hon, someone's broken in!"

But before she could make it inside, a new voice, childish and for some reason slightly hissing broke in "How about we wait until he calls you?"

A cackle broke through the air as snake-humans began emerging from the shadows "Ed?" Edna said in a shaky voice "Be Strong Edna" her husband said, though his eyes were wide with fear as well "I won't let them hurt you"

The two-headed snake with the tail turned to a small blonde-male, who couldn't have been more than ten "If we plan" one head said "to attack" said the other "The Hypnobrai" "We'll need to" "Grow our army"

The boy tilted his head "And uh...how do we do that?" The two heads chuckled in unison "Let's just say" "We Fangpyre" "bite off more" "than we can chew"

The two-headed snake lifted up the staff they were holding "Have at it boys!"

Ed and Edna could only watch in horror as the snake people began walking over to the piles of junk Ed had converted into something or others, and began biting it, their green venom transforming the objects into living snake-vehicles. "My creations!" Ed wailed "You're..You're"

"Turning them into" "An Army?" the two headed snake finished "You are" "Correct" "But our bite" "Can also turn humans!" they gestured, and a few snakes broke off to bare their fangs at the humans, stalking towards them

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

The Fangpyre general turned to Lloyd "As for you" "Your arm reeks" "of Hypnobrai" "Slithraa marked you" "Did he not?" Lloyd nodded, and lifted up his arm to reveal a winding blue snake crossing his upper arm. The two-headed snake hissed at this "They gave you" "The Mark of Kin-Ship!" the two cried "And then betrayed you?" "We must right this" "We will give you our mark" "Young one, to show" "That you have our assistance" "As long as the Hypnobrai are our foe" They lowered their right head, and he watched the boys eyes, as he sank his fangs into the boys arm. The boy let out a whimper, but other then that remained still, until the head lifted up. Then he turned his head to watch a red snake coil around his arm just above the blue one.

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

Aboard the Destinies Bounty, Jay was messing with the wiring on the console, but he looked up when Kai walked by, pretending to look over everything "Sure got a lot of junk piling up" he said, and Jay could just hear the purr in the red-head's voice "If only there was a place we could get rid of it" he gave Jay a pointed smirk, but Jay just gave him a dead-pan expression "Do you mind? I'm trying to focus" but before he could turn back to his work, Cole walked by, talking loudly, a phone to his ear "Hi, Mom and Dad" he chirped "of course I'd love to visit" he grinned at Jay "What kind of son would I be if I didn't want to?"

Jay let out a sarcastic laugh "I know what you're trying to do" he said, eyes narrow, whipping around to glare at Zane as the white-garbed Ninja entered the room "Okay, look" he said, rubbing the space between his eyes "I might have promised to visit my parents, but there's a lot of stuff on my plate"

Just then Nya walked in, and Jay gave her a shy smile "Heh-heh...Hi Nya" he said. Nya smiled "Hi Jay" she tilted her head "You gonna visit your parents today?"

Kai and Cole rolled their eyes, then blinked in surprise when Jay stammered "Oh, um...yeah, sure am! I was ah...just about to leave" Nya smiled "Well, tell them I say Hi!" she said, before continuing along. Kai, Cole, and Zane gave Jay odd looks, and he frowned at them "What? So my plate's not THAT full"

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

Jay tugged on his dragon's harness "Come on Whisp!" he grunted "It'll be a quick visit, in and out! Nothing more!" he continued tugging, but his dragon only rumbled, lifted his head out of Jay's reach, and rested it back on his legs.

Wu walked across the sand to join them "Hmm, it is as I suspected" he said, as the other ninja and Nya walked over as well "The dragons are molting, they're shedding their scales" Jay frowned "What does that mean?" he asked.

Wu nodded to the dragons with his staff "Every dragon goes through a transformation before it becomes an adult. We must allow them to migrate east, to the Spirit Coves for their transformation" "Will we ever see them again?" Kai asked, brows furrowing in concern. "It is hard to say" Wu sighed, rubbing Shard's snout.

As Cole patted Rocky encouragingly, Jay glanced over at Nya and smiled slightly, a hint of a blush forming on his freckled cheeks. "Well" he said, sidling over to Nya "I guess I gotta go on this long walk, all by myself" she tilted her head at him, looking a little confused, so Jay added "Sure would be nice to have some company" Nya giggled, and opened her mouth to say something, but before she could,Kai broke in. "Of course we'll go buddy!" Cole grinned "I could use a break" and Zane nodded "All you had to do was ask" "We'll all go" Wu decided, exchanging a nod with Nya

Jay let out a sigh, but turned to lead the way

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

As they walked along, Wu playing a soft tune on an old looking flute, Jay finally let out a sigh "Of all the days to lose our ride" he groaned. Before anyone could respond, Zane walked a bit faster to keep up with Sensei "That flute" he said "You've never told us why it's so special" Wu stopped playing, and nodded slowly "Long ago" he began, golden eyes gazing off towards the distance, as though they were seeing a different time "There were many flutes, created to combat the powers of the Serpentine and drive them underground. But over time, Ninjago has forgotten it's ancestors' wisdom. And now, this is the only one" he raised it to his lips again and played a soft melody.

Jay groaned "I get the lesson" he grumbled "Respect your elders or else suffer the consequences. Boy, you guys are laying it on thick"

Wu chuckled "Perhaps you are only hearing what you need to hear"

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

As the small group approached the junkyard, Kai caught Jay's frowning expression, and frowned himself. "What is it?" Jay shook his head "It's...quiet" he paled "My family is never quiet!"

They burst into the junkyard, to find it completely empty. After a quick search, they found Ed and Edna tied inside the porta-potty, and a sickly shade of green. Though considering the smell, that was probably a given. "What happened?" Jay cried as he helped untie his parents "Who did this?"

"SSssssssweetheart?" Edna asked, her voice oddly hissing "Oh you came!" Ed shook his head, his tongue, which for some reason was now blood red and forked, slipping in and out of his mouth "You gotta get out of here, you shouldn't have come. It'sss the ssnakess!" he said in a tone of pure horror, his voice hissing as well.

"The bite of the Fangpyre" Wu whispered, brushing a hand across Edna's green and now slightly scaled face "Once they sink their teeth, their venom can turn anything into a serpent" he pulled his hand away, and shook his head "It's only a matter of time before the full transformation is complete."

As he finished, almost on cue, snake-warriors, much like the Hypnobrai but bright red, and with the occasional two-headed being, began emerging from the scrap, some driving snake-like vehicles. "Uh...is that wrecking ball staring at me?" Jay whimpered, pulling out his nunchuck. Then, as they watched, the ball began to swing, slowly, and short swings at first, but then they grew longer, and long- "DUCK!" Jay screeched, ramming his parents to the ground, seconds before the ball swung over their head, knocking into a heap of scrap. Ed grunted "Thanks son" he might have said more, but Wu's eyes were narrow as he stared up at one of the shadows that had emerged, and was standing next to the one with the staff "Lloyd!" he shouted, his voice a mixture of hurt, fury, sadness, and confusion. "Hello Uncle!" the blonde-haired kid called back, his voice amixture of glee, anger, and oddly...a small strain of fear at the sight of his uncle.

"Looks like we're not the only family reunion" Jay muttered, mostly to himself, as Lloyd let out a laugh, much like the one he had released back in Jamanakai. "I'm glad you brought the ninja!" he told his Uncle "I could use some help taking out the trash" as he laughed at his words, Wu turned to the four ninja "If we want to turn your parents back, we need the anti-venom from that staff" he told Jay, using his bamboo-stick to point at the golden scepter.

Jay nodded in determination "Nobody messes with my family" he growled out. "Ninja...GO!" all four shouted in unison, spiraling into Spinjitzu, as Wu raised the flute to his lips, and began to play. As the Fangpyre groaned, first from the music and secondly from being punched, Lloyd growled, before picking up a radio, and pressing a button on it, an loud rock music began to play, drowning out the flute.

"Young Nephew!" Wu shouted, trying to be heard over the music as the Fangpyre smirked and began to stalk towards the ninja again "must I teach you whose side you should be on?"

Lloyd smirked, and held a hand up to his ear, the other hand turning up the volume "Sorry uncle, can't hear you!"

As the ninja tried spinjitzu again, they halted, spinning to a stop as small earth-quakes rattled the junk, turning towards what sounded like the source, and stared as a huge robotic, clearly turned snake-like, humanoid shape stomped out of the shadows.

"What is that thing?" Jay asked with a yelp. Ed looked incredibly sheepish "It wassss...it wasss sssupossssed to be in your honor, ssssson...do you...do you like it?"

Jay shot his dad a half glare "Thanks but no thanks" he shouted, ducking under the twisting nunchuck the statue held as it tried to attack them.

"Why did you have to be born in a junkyard?" Kai groaned "Tell me about it" Jay muttered. "Hey...where is Cole?" Zane asked. The other two stole quick glances around, but the blonde was right. Cole was no-where to be seen "I got it!" suddenly crowed Cole's voice, as the raven haired male jumped up behind the Fangpyre general, trying to grab the staff. Unfortanetly for the black ninja, the Fangpyre coiled its tail around him, and threw him to the ground, the two heads shouting in unison "RETREAT!"

Cole grunted "He's" he coughed "He's getting away with the staff!" Jay ran over to him, and pulled off his own blue mask, before gently helping Cole lift his up "Now would be a good time to have those dragons" he muttered under his breath.

"Ohhh" Edna said, she and her husband more green now,with small squirming tails poking out of their pants. "It'ssssss alright, sssssson" she hissed, rubbing a scaled hand along her son's forehead.

"There is still a way" Wu said, and Kai whipped around to face him from where he had been glaring at the retreating forms of the Serpentine "How?" he demanded, desperation warring with disbelief across his face. Wu smiled, and stroked his beard "Part of reaching your own full potential, is understanding your weapons potential. Once it is in tune with a focused heart, its secrets and powers can be unlocked"

"What?" Jay asked, tilting his head. Kai growled "This isn't the time to be cryptic!" he snapped. Zane nodded slowly in understanding "He's saying our weapons are vehicles themselves"

Cole, who had managed to get to his feet by now, stared at his scythe "Don't tell me I have to ride this like a broom stick" he groaned. "Jay" Wu said, clearly trying to keep from yelling "Concentrate on unlocking your golden weapon. Let your heart guide you. Imagine you're taking flight" as he said this, Jay held his nunchuck carefully, closed his eyes, made a face somewhat like a grimace, and then, with a flash of blinding blue light, Jay was no longer standing there. Instead, he was sitting in the cockpit of a fighter jet, bright blue with various lightning bolt designs on it.

Jay let out a delighted laugh "Did I seriously just do that?" he asked, whooping.

Cole grinned, and held out his scythe, closing his eyes as Jay had done, and only a few seconds later, there was a dark brown flash, and Cole was suddenly seated in a four wheel vehicle that looked like a cross between a tank and a four-wheeler. Revving the engine and spinning the car in a circle, Cole cheered "I hate to hurt Rocky's feelings, but I think he's just been replaced!"

Jay grinned down at Wu, Nya, and his parents while Zane and Kai figured out their weapons. Kai got a motorcycle with way to many blades and shot fire out the back, while Zane got what appeared to be a Snowmobile, with what looked like a hunk of ice on the front.

"Does your flute turn into anything?" Jay asked, grinning in a way that kind of made him look like a maniac.

Wu shook his head "I wish" he said with a sigh

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

After a short trip, involving the ninja quickly learning, thanks to Jay, that if you didn't focus on your vehicle, it turned back into a weapon, stealing the staff from the now extremely angry Serpentine who were swarming towards them, and Nya reversing the venom, turning Jay's parents back to normal, they were all aboard the Destiny's Bounty, preparing for something Jay had been hoping to test before they were attacked by hoards of angry snake-people. Well, actually he would have liked to test it before anything as remotly dangerous as a normal snake slithered towards them. But now they had no option. It was fight or flight, and considering what this breed of Serpentine could do, their only chance of coming out normal was resting completely on Jay's invention.

"Man the stations everyone!" he shouted, as the others fanned out behind him "I've been waiting for this moment" he whispered, mostly to himself, though his dad overheard and gave him an 'I'm so proud I might literally burst into flames' smile

"They're gaining on us!" Nya warned "Bottoms up!" Jay said, smashing his fist into the large red button and...and...and nothing happened. "I don't get it!" Jay cried frantically, tuning everything else out "I spent forever on this, it's supposed to work!" "Maybe I can help" he felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to look up at his father

Jay nodded slowly "Yeah...yeah ok" and together, as father and son, they re-wired nearly the entire thing before...with a sound of creaking and slightly grating metal, the entire boat seemed to...shift, and suddenly, with a blast of rocket propulsion, they were airborn.

Jay made a mental note to re-configure the blasters, they had a little more oomph than he liked. After all, it would be hard to fly around Ninjago...pinned to the ceiling by the force of the upwards propulsion.

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

"No, no, no, no!" The two-headed Fangpyre general hissed, both heads in unison "These ninja" the left head broke off coughing, so the right head finished "They must be stopped!" they slithered to the sands where the ship had once been, hissing in frustration

Lloyd walked over to them, nodding "Tell me about it" he muttered grimly

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

"We'll get you back to the junkyard just as soon as we see the coast is clear" Jay said. They had stopped, and were hovering somewhere above the desert. He smiled fondly "But...stay as long as you'd like." as his parents smiled back at him he added "It's nice having you here"

Ed looked as though he might burst "Oh, take a note Edna" he said "Of all our inventions...this one is our greatest"

"I already know dear" his wife responded

"I already know"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that clears up Snakebit!
> 
> Sorry about the missing scene that is only referenced to, my new transcript site doesn't post many details, and I haven't seen this episode in forever, so I decided to just have it as an 'after a-' scene.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed anyways, see you hopefully soon!
> 
> ~Savannah


	7. Never Trust a Snake - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The greatest way to defeat your enemy...
> 
> is to turn him into your friend"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, so this chapter marks the start of a new style I'm doing. From here on out, unless ninjago.wikia has the transcript for the episode, I will only be using the extremely detailed plots that they give to write out the chapters. The time in between me writing Snakebit Part 2 and this chapter [Never Trust a Snake Part 1] was spent completely trying to find a transcript for the episode. Finally, i gave up and used the plot to write this. So if from here on out things are majorly different from in the show, well...now you know why.
> 
> Enjoy!

Zane was fairly sure he was dreaming. He was standing in Ninjago City, and the falcon who had shown him the way was sitting on a power-line above him. The bird's strange glowing blue eyes were staring into him, as though it were peering into his soul. And then the bird began to speak, in the voice of Sensei Wu, confirming Zane's theory that this was a dream "Zane" the bird cawed "Zane wake up"

 

Zane jolted awake, smacking his head into the bunk above him. Why he had agreed to take the bunk below Kai, he wasn't quite sure, but hopefully they would switch around soon. He had awoken the same way for nearly three nights now. "Zane" Wu's voice again, rubbing his head, Zane turned to see Wu and Nya looking down at him. Wu continued to speak as Zane slid out of bed "With Lloyd and the Serpentine, we are not safe. We must find them, before my nephew gets into even more trouble" Zane nodded, before looking around, and noticing the lack of Kai, Jay, and Cole "Where are the others?" he asked, tilting his head slightly. "They're on the upper deck" Nya replied "they have been training for some time, and are waiting for you to join them" Wu added. As the two left, Zane nodded, and walked out of the room. Wu and Nya headed for the control room, so Zane continued on for the upper deck.

 

Opening the door, and frowning at the lack of his friends, Zane looked around, before spotting the falcon "Hello my mysterious friend" he said, smiling. Though his smile dropped off his fave as the Falcon flew off, and a shadow appeared, covering him in darkness. The shadow, of none other than Lord Garmadon.

 

Whirling around, Zane clenched his fists and slid into a basic defensive pose "Lord Garmadon" he half growled half said "What are you doing here?"

The red eyed man smirked, revealing sharp fangs in place of most of his teeth and replied "I have come to retrieve my birthright" he growled, pulling out two silver katanas "The Golden Weapons will be mine!" he snarled that last part, before lunging towards Zane.

As the blonde ducked away, Garmadon let out a savage growl "You bear the Shurikens of Ice, give them to me" Zane shook his head defiantly, and Garmadon snarled in rage, shoving Zane with his shoulder, so that the white ninja was knocked into a crate with a yelp of pain. Rising back to his feet, Zane had enough time to see Garmadon swing his arm, before the sword he was carrying cut neatly into the rope, letting the crate it held up come flying down...directly towards Zane.

As the shadow dropped closer and closer, Zane threw his hands over his head and crouched, and waited for the crate to smash him into the deck.

Only...it never did. Looking up, Zane's mouth fell open as he saw a pale-skinned man, wearing the Gi of the Green Ninja, holding the crate up. They met eyes, icy blue and glowing green, before the man dressed in green threw the crate overboard, and lunged for Garmadon, pulling the Nunchucks of Lightning out of nowhere and using them to defeat the dark lord, who vanished into the shadows with a promise of return.

The Falcon flew down, and landed on the stranger's shoulder as he turned, lifting the other hand, it burst into flames, matching the fire now in his eyes as Zane watched "Who are you?" Zane asked, before a flicker of movement caught his eye, and he turned his head, seeing the entire deck was covered in falcons.

 

Zane woke up with a jerk, smacking his head against the bed above him. Rubbing his head as he swung his feet around, he looked around the room. The others were there, all dressed in their ninja gi, and Cole was brushing his hair. "Finally" Kai said with a smirk "Morning sleeping beauty" Zane tilted his head with a frown "Why did none of you wake me?" Kai shrugged "You looked like you were having a good dream" he said. Zane remembered that the last two times had turned out to be dreams, and his frown grew "How do I know that this is not a dream?" Cole rolled his eyes, and picked up his own pillow, before walking over to Zane and smacking him upside the head with it "Does that feel like a dream?" he asked, as Jay and Kai laughed. Zane sighed and answered "No"

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

Now on the upper deck, all four ninja were now dressed. Sensei was leading them in some warm-up poses and stretches, while the four watched and copied. "So Zane, that amazing dream you looked like you were having" Jay whispered "What was it about" Zane answered simply "I saw the Green Ninja" "WHAT??" Jay Cole and Kai all practically shrieked, dropping out of their poses. When Wu turned around, only Zane was in the correct pose, and he called out "That looks more like the Shocked Monkey...What is so important that you are not preforming the exercise?" Kai, Cole, and Jay all glanced at Zane, before turning their gaze straight ahead "Nothing Sensei" they said in unison. Wu's eyes narrowed "I see, well then. You will train all day, and all of tomorrow, all of the week if needed" "WHAT?" They all, even Zane, yelped "Sensei, don't you think that's a little harsh?" Cole asked. Wu smirked "When you can answer this riddle, you may be done. What is the best way to defeat an enemy?" with that, he walked away

Once he was gone, the others immediately turned their attention back to Zane "Come on, you gotta tell us more!" Jay whispered, a huge grin on his face as he moved over to one of the training dummies "Leave out nothing" Cole added, walking towards the middle of the deck, the usually stoic male looking rather excited about this.

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

As Lloyd traveled through the snow, the Fangpyre general at his side, he smirked at the thought of watching the two tribes fight, and hopefully, end in all the Hypnobrai dead. He didn't like the feeling of being betrayed, since it was his uncle told him that his father wouldn't be coming back, and especially since his own mother had left him at a boarding school when he was six, four years ago.

A new set of hissing broke out from up ahead, and Lloyd smirked. Through the snow, he could see the blue forms of the Hypnobrai approaching, Skales in the lead. He didn't see Slithraa, but that was alright. Slithraa was his friend, just like Fangtom. Both had given him the bite mark, and now a Blue and Red snake were intertwined on his arm, coiled together in harmony.

But the smirk flew off of his face when Fangtom stared at Skales for about two minutes, before letting out a cheer "SKALES!!!" and Skales let out an equally happy hiss, as the two slithered towards each other, before embracing each other in a hug. As they began talking and catching up,Lloyd just stared in pure horror, and shock. "Why aren't you fighting?" he asked, eyes wide. Fangtom smiled, and his two heads began to explain "We were at war with the Hypnobrai yes" "But if Skales is the general now, well..." "There is no need to fight" Skales smirked at Lloyd and said "If you had freed the Constrictai, the Venomari, or vipers forbid the Anacondrai!" he chuckled "THEN we would have had a tussle"

Lloyd's left eye twitched "A tussle?" he repeated. "What should we do with him" Fangtom's right head asked. "We could turn him into one of us" the left suggested. Skales flicked his tongue in and out thoughtfully "Nah, he's rather worthless"

But Lloyd didn't hear that far along, he was already running as fast as he could. There was no way they were gonna bite him and tun him like those stupid junkyard people. Pulling out the map once he was far enough away, Lloyd remembered what Skales had said, and his eyes narrowed, before focusing in on the location of the Anacondrai tomb.

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

"With his fist on fire" Zane concluded. The other three let out oohs. "I knew it!" Kai said "I'm the Green Ninja" Jay stared at him "Uh, are you missing the fact that he used nunchucks" he pulled out his own to emphasize his point of "I use nunchucks!" Cole rolled his eyes "Big deal, anyone can hold nunchucks, Zane said he had super-strength, it's obviously me!" Zane shook his head "You're missing the point that the falcon landed on his shoulder, besides, it was my-" "ENOUGH!" Sensei's shrill voice cut through their argument.

The ninja all winced in unison, as Wu walked over to them, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "If you are not training, then you must have solved my riddle. So! What is the best way to defeat your enemy?" The ninja all shared a rather ashamed look, before Kai said rather weakly "Training, Sensei?" Wu barked out a laugh "You are wrong. In order to answer the riddle, you must focus, and keep your mind sharp." he tapped his staff against Kai's head lightly, before turning around and heading back  below deck.

"Alright guys" Jay said, pounding one fist into the palm of his opposite hand "Let's work together, and get this solved!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know it's rather short, but I wanted to get this out for y'all. Read and Review, and I'll do my best to update soon!  
> \- Minor side note, I've started Drivers Ed, so Mondays, Fridays, and any days I have drives [typically Tuesdays and Saturdays] I wont be able to work on this, so until it ends I won't be writing as much. Just a heads up  
> ~Savannah


	8. Never Trust a Snake  - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I don't know why, but this was a really hard chapter to write. Not to mention NaNo coming in and just sapping my muse for everything by my novel (I only made 10k, which isn't too bad for my first year (i think) - next year will be better...hopefully)  
> But ah well, it's here and I will now be alternating between posting it, and my story Twisted Timelines over on FanFiction.net. 
> 
> If any of you want to read it, my username is Savannah-the-Caracal over there, feel free to leave a comment on it - it would be much appreciated <3 though don't forget to comment here as well!
> 
> Thanks to all the guests who left kudos, and guys, I'm pretty sure guests can comment here, and if they can't then pop over to FanFiction.net, and look for my story there, I know ff lets guests post comments so feel free to let me know what you think!
> 
> Anywho - back to ninjago:

As Lloyd stumbled through the vast Sea of Sand, he kept his red gaze focused determinedly on the Map of Dens in his hands. He had knocked down his hood due to the heat, revealing his shaggy blond hair. Looking up and scanning the sands, a grin broke out as he finally saw what he was looking for. Racing towards the rock shaped like a huge fang, Lloyd let out a laugh. "The Tomb of the Anacondrai" he said, pulling his hood back up. "If Skales and Fangtom are afraid of the Anacondrai, then the Anacondrai are what they are gonna get"

Pushing the door open with a little bit of struggle, Lloyd used his key-chain flashlight to investigate the tomb. Walking through it, Lloyd shuddered at the bones that were lying everywhere. At first, he thought that all of the Anacondrai were dead. Then the hissing began. Lloyd jumped, and began walking backwards. Until he ran into something, Lloyd whipped around, and shine his flashlight on..."Empty?" he muttered, tilting his head. "Ah so sorry" a new voice hissed, as a purple snake covered in tribal markings appeared, causing Lloyd to drop his light in surprise. This Serpentine had the tail of a general, and an extremely long neck. He bent down, and picked up Lloyd's light, dusting it off before handing it back. Lloyd took it with shaky hands as the snake continued speaking "I'm not used to guests, had I known someone was coming, I'd have cleaned up a bit"

The snake sighed, and looked around at the bones, before closing his eyes "There's never been enough light to see them by" he added softly. Lloyd lowered his gaze for a moment, before meeting the snake's purple eyes and asking "What happened to them?" The snake sighed "So many years, not enough food. The poor chaps all withered away. Our tribe was forced to resort to...well" he chuckled slightly, looking over Lloyd. "You're a bit too young for all the details"

Lloyd tilted his head, and for a moment considered pressing for details. In the end though, he decided not to. "Now then" the snake cleared his throat "I am Pythor. Who may I say rescued me from sharing my tribe-mate's fate?" Lloyd gave the snake a shaky grin "L..Lloyd. Lloyd Garmadon" Pythor let out a noise that sounded somewhat like a purr "Pleased to meet you young Lloyd. Since you saved me...I am in debt to you. How may I serve you?" Lloyd's smile steadied as he said "I'm working on being as evil as my dad, you can be my henchman, and help me get my revenge!"

{Go-Ninja-Ninja-Go}

 Lloyd and Pythor were back in the Anacondrai Tomb. After a whole day of raiding Jamanakai Village, Lloyd was covered head to toe in various candies, and Pythor had quite the sizable lump in his stomach. "Lloyd" Pythor said slowly, flicking his purple gaze towards the young child. "I've been wondering...why don't you have any friends? You are quite the fiery young chap." Lloyd let out a sigh, and then said "I... I could have had friends back at my old school, Darkly's Boarding School for Bad Boys..but I ran away before I could make any allies or friends" Pythor stared at him in shock "But why? Everyone needs friends, and allies. Even young villains" Lloyd turned a dark red glare on the snake and snapped "I don't want to talk about it" before rolling over, the map of dens sticking out of his cape.

The next day, Lloyd wasn't entirely sure how he had done it, but Pythor had convinced him into going back to the school, both to prank the students and teachers, as well as place a trap for the ninja who would no doubt come flying to the rescue.

{Go-Ninja-Ninja-Go}

It had taken them all night, but the ninja had finally figured out the answer to Sensei's riddle.

"Ready guys?" Cole asked. They were all in Wu's room, about to tell him what they had come up with "On three, one, two , three" he threw his hand in and the others were quick to follow as they all shouted "TEAMWORK!" Wu rubbed his hand along his beard "I see, and you are all certain this is the answer" They all gave their affirmatives, and Wu let out a short, sharp laugh "Then you are wrong"

The ninja groaned, and slumped against the wall. Before they could complain though, a loud siren-like noise rang through the ship. "What's that?" Jay asked. Kai scoffed "Who care's, it's not training!" Getting to their feet, the four ninja raced for the bridge, their master close behind. "Tell it to me sis" Kai said, spotting Nya at one of the many consoles. "You know Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys?" she asked. Zane tilted his head "Isn't that where they teach young males how to be 'evil'?" Cole rolled his eyes and nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, so what about it"

"Snakes" Nya said, her voice grim "I'm not sure which tribe it is, but there has definitely been Serpentine activity there." Wu sighed "Then you all had better go out and stop them" he paused, and then added "If Lloyd is behind it, try and contain him. Without injury, I will not allow you to injure my nephew" Kai nodded, and the others followed suite, before they left the bridge and headed out to the upper deck.

{Go-Ninja-Ninja-Go}

Over at Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys, Lloyd and Pythor were coiled up on the roof, waiting for the ninja who were no doubt trying to sneak up on them. The two had already tied up the students and teachers, and they had booby trapped every single door, hallway, and window in the place. No ninja would be able to set foot into the building without getting glitter-bombed or falling into a trap door. 

At least, that was what Lloyd thought right up until the moment the ninja crashed an anchor into the roof. Shrieking as the metal claw crashed down mere inches from his face, Lloyd stumbled backwards and would have fallen off of the building if Pythor hadn't caught him. "Th...thanks Pythor" peering through the hole, Lloyd went pale as the red garbed ninja looked up and glared directly at him.

{Go-Ninja-Ninja-Go}

Kai glared into the blood red gaze of the ten year old kid. Taking pride in the fact that the kid shuddered, Kai snapped his attention back to the first floor as Cole's scythe flashed through the air several times. Freeing the students as well as two skulkin who must have been the teachers. "Split up" Cole said "get to the roof and don't let Lloyd get away"

The others nodded, and each took off on their own route. Kai took the stairs, Zane went up the chain, Cole used his scythe like a grappling hook to parkour up the building, and Jay climbed into the elevator. Kai and Zane were both stopped by some sort of pink goop, and Pythor dropped a box on Cole, sending him crashing back down to the first floor.

In the end, Jay was the only one to reach the first floor, and by the time Kai got up there Pythor was gone, Lloyd was near tears, and Jay had a grip on the kids hoodie, keeping him from escaping. As Nya steered the ship down to them, Kai asked "What should we do with the little brat?" Cole pulled off his hood and dug a splinter out of his forhead "I say we paddle the punk" At that, Lloyd let out a fearful whimper, his red eyes the size of dinner plates. Finally, Wu, who had overheard what they had just said, spoke up "I know exactly what must be done"

{Go-Ninja-Ninja-Go}

"And that, is why Jack the rabbit will never trust a snake" Wu finished "The end" closing the book, he rested a hand on Lloyd's forehead. He had managed to get the filthy hoodie off of the youngling and his nephew was now wearing a pale yellow T-shirt with sweatpants for pajamas. "If my dad had read me that book" Lloyd said softly, his voice fading as he slowly fell into the arms of Sleep "I doubt I would have ever trusted Pythor...or the others" his face splitting in two with a large yawn, Lloyd managed to slurr out "G'night uncle Wu" before he nodded off into dreamland.

Sighing, Wu placed the book on a desk and padded silently out of the room, easing the door shut. "I don't get it Sensei" Cole's voice said, causing the old man to turn "We're stuck training all day, and the brat get's a bedtime story?" Wu's golden eyes glittered "That's right, I almost forgot. You aren't training, so you must have solved my riddle"

The ninja all tensed slightly, exchanging wary looks, before Cole finally spoke again "No sensei" Kai interrupted whatever the raven haired teen had been about to say "We haven't figured out the best way to defeat an enemy" as the ninja turned to head back to the training dummies, Wu let out a soft chuckle, and said in a steady voice "It is..." as they all turned, eyes wide as they tried to figure out if he was going to trick them or not.

"It is to make him your friend"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright there we go - Never Trust a Snake is over. XP  
> If this seemed really off of what the episode was, then look at the notes from the last chapter. They explain everything(at least they should...i don't remember xD).
> 
> I'm kind of busy atm with real life, seeing as I have a recital on Sunday, but after that things will get back to normal and I will (hopefully) be able to speed up the rate at which I post these.
> 
> See you all next time, and remember to review!  
> ~Savannah


	9. Can of Worms - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So quick heads up this was another one written from the plot description...But I've got to say, it helps define this as its own world, instead of a copy of the show. And dear first spinjitsu master I had way too much fun writing the opening four sections XDXD
> 
> Anyways, sorry this took a while, it takes me longer when I only have the basic plot to work with. Next update will be sometime after the next chapter of Twisted Timelines over on FanFiction. If you guys want me to port it over here, let me know in the comments.

It was a day like any other. The Destiny's Bounty was flying high above Ninjago, while the scanners searched for signs of Pythor.

The only exception? The son of the ninja's worst enemy was now living with them. Kai was currently set up in the recreation room, for lack of a better term, loading up his favorite game. _Fist to Face 2_. "Hey Kai" the young voice called, causing the red wearing ninja to jump and whirl around. "Oh" he said, rubbing his hand along the back of his skull in embarrassment "Hey kid, what'cha up to?" he tried to make it sound like he had totally meant to whip around, and spun back into his seat, keeping an eye on Lloyd through his peripheral vision. "I saw Cole playing Fist to Face 2 earlier" Lloyd said with a slight chirp "He totally crushed your record" Kai scoffed as he selected his character profile "You're thinking of _Ground Assault_ , Fist to Face is _my_ game." Lloyd frowned but shrugged "If you say so. See you later Kai"

As the kid walked out of the room, Kai frowned, and then shrugged, muttering "Eh, can't hurt" and selected the High Scores option from the menu.

He then proceeded to drop the controller and all but faint in shock. There were five slots in the High Scores Menu.

And every single one of them was filled by Cole's player and initials.

"COLE!"

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

In the galley, Cole was busy. He had been working on the dish for Thursday, which was his night to cook, for almost five days now. As he stirred the dark purple liquid, Lloyd wandered in and heaved himself up onto the counter. "What are you cooking?" he asked, reaching a hand towards the pot. Cole quickly grabbed the kids hand "Violet Berry Soup" he said "If it's not made exactly right, it spoils instantly" Lloyd's brow furrowed "Does Jay know how to cook it?" Cole scoffed "He ruins toast kid, there's no way he can make a complicated dish like this" his eyes narrowed "Why do you ask" Lloyd tilted his head and gave Cole a confused look "Well, I saw him in here earlier, he was adding spices and...I think I saw strawberries? Or maybe it was raspberries...some sort of red berries" Cole cleared his throat, and Lloyd blinked, before nodding  "Sorry, anyways, he was adding all sorts of stuff to your soup. When I asked him about it, he said your cooking could use it"

Cole let go of Lloyd's arm, and glared down at his soup suspiciously. Lloyd slid off of the counter, not-so-subtly grabbing a strawberry from the open pack sitting across from the stove. "Bye Cole!" he called through a mouth-full of strawberry as he left the galley.

Cole leaned down and sniffed at the violet liquid, stumbling backwards and nearly puking directly into the pot the second the smell hit his nose.

Gagging, Cole grabbed a lid and slammed it down over the pot, snarling as he shouted

"JAY!"

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

Jay was out on the deck. It was a beautiful day, and he had finally finished making his robot training dummy. It had taken him almost a week to make it, not to mention the thirty phone calls to his dad to ask about programming. Slipping on a Kendo mask, Jay held a nunchuck in one hand, and a remote in the other. Shifting his nunchuck so it was cradled under his arm, Jay punched some buttons on the remote, muttering to himself "Let's start off real simple shall we? Level two" before he could see the number flashing on his screen, Lloyd's voice causing him to turn "Hiya Jay" the kid chirped. His hood was pulled down in the sunlight, revealing his pale blonde bangs. "Oh, hi Lloyd" Jay said "I was just about to do the first official run of my Sparring Bot, you want to watch" Lloyd shook his head "No, I've got to go grab Kai's laundry for him...but, I thought this was Zane's robot? I mean, I saw him working on it for half the morning." Jay paled, and turned his head to look down at the number 9 that was flashing on the remote. He barely registered Lloyd's "See you later" as the robot began glitching and sparking while it advanced on him.

"ZANE!" came a very high pitched scream

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

Zane, was walking out of where the washer and dryer were kept. Ninja Gi were made of very delicate material, and thus couldn't handle a dryer. So he was taking them onto the upper deck to dry. Jay was no-where to be seen by now, and his robot was half in pieces on the lower deck, along with quite a few pieces of blue gi and splintered nunchuck. Zane frowned curiously at the mess, but was distracted by Lloyd walking up to him "Is that the latest batch?" he asked, pointing at the basket. Zane turned to him and nodded "It is, I just pulled my Gi out, if you require anything to be washed" Lloyd shook his head, and pulled the basket lower and towards him slightly, Zane shifting his arms to allow this. "Nah, I just need to grab Kai's Gi. He asked me to toss one in with yours. The younger blond rooted around in the basket for a few seconds, before beaming and pulling out the chest, pants, and mask of a bright red gi "There they are! I've got to get these to Kai. Bye Zane!"

Zane paled slightly, and looked into the basket for the first time, shifting the cloths inside for a better look. Bending over, Zane set the basket down, and pulled out a shirt-piece.

An extremely pink shirt-piece

"KAI!"

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

The sound of ninjas arguing could be heard throughout the whole ship.

"You couldn't just be happy with beating me, you had to rub it in!" That was Kai, glaring fireballs at Cole, who was snarling at Jay

"It took me five days to make that soup Jay, FIVE DAYS!" Jay however was preoccupied with snapping at Zane

"It's an unspoken rule, you don't mess with another man's robot!" But Zane, dressed in pajamas was a bit busy glaring at Kai, though with much less fire behind his glare, and holding up a full set of bright pink gi.

"How am I supposed to strike fear in this? It's Pink!"

"ENOUGH!"

The sound of a shouting Ninja Master is not a sound one usually hears, especially when said ninja master is roughly twenty miles directly above you. The people of Kyrolinai Village were quite startled by the word 'enough' ringing through the mountaintops at 3:00 pm.

Back on the Bounty, Wu had managed to silence the four fighting ninja, who were now looking quite sheepish as they all stared down at the wooden floor like it was the most interesting thing in the universe. "Everything you think about today's troubles, is not the fault of the person you think it to be" Kai opened his mouth to protest, but before he could, the unmistakable sound of a Garmadon cackling rang through the bedroom, and each of them turned their heads towards a closet. Wu smiled, and using his staff, pushed open the sliding door.

Revealing Lloyd, a toolbox, a piece of paper with Cole's Fist to Face 2 password scrawled on it, a cookbook, and the pieces of Kai's Gi he had collected earlier. Lloyd himself was currently collapsed on the floor, all but dying with laughter. "The brat pranked us all" Cole growled, and Kai lunged forwards, trying to tackle him, but thankfully for Lloyd Wu held the hot-headed ninja back. "Lloyd was following my instruction" the elderly man said, effectively gaining the attention of four very angry, very confused ninja.

"But...why?" Cole asked finally, breaking the silence that had followed Wu's statement. "To teach you all the destructive power of rumors" Wu retorted "And clearly, it worked. If you had just taken the time to find out if Lloyd was telling the truth, it would not have come to this."

Cole frowned and said "But, why not teach us something else?" Kai nodded, and added "Yeah, like how to tell if an enemy is lying by the twitch of his nose, or how to defeat an opponent with only a piece of paper?" Wu shifted his golden glare towards Kai and snapped "Because not all skills are about fighting!" It was Sensei's turn to look sheepish as he added "And I...seem to have misplaced my lesson book"

Cole rolled his eyes, and through that act managed to spot the lump in the back of Lloyd's cape. Leaning over, Cole reached under the black fabric, causing a squeal to escape from Lloyd's lips as the raven haired teen pulled out a thin book written in ancient Ninjogian "You mean this lesson book Sensei?" Wu turned a half-glare half-confused look on his nephew, who yelped and slammed the sliding door back shut.

Wu sighed, and pinched the area between his eyes. Before he could say anything however, a beeping noise rang through the ship, indicating that Nya, who was up on the bridge, had activated the speakers. "I hate to interupt" Nya's voice was slightly distorted by the speaker microphone, but not too badly that they couldn't make out what she was saying "But we still have a Pythor situation to deal with. Come on up to the bridge"

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

The ninja were currently split up into teams of two. Kai and Jay were somewhere in the Toxic Bogs, seeking out the Venomari tomb, and Cole and Zane were nearing the Mountain of a Million Steps where the Constrictai tomb was supposed to be located.

It wasn't until they got there that Cole realized that the name was not a metaphor, but instead very real. Looking down at his own Tread Assault and then at Zane's Snowmobile, Cole frowned and said "We're not going to be able to get these up those tiny stairs" Zane frowned, and tilted his head upwards "But we don't have much time" Cole smirked "We'll take the shortcut then." Turning his vehicle back into a scythe, Cole gave Zane the universal 'get over here' sign, and as soon as the pink wearing ninja was within range, Cole grabbed him and tossed him on his back.

Zane safely secured, although most likely insanely confused, Cole walked over to the mountain, and began to climb it, just like he had back when Master Wu had found him. "Am I too heavy?" Zane asked, when Cole's breathing began to be slightly labored "Light as a feather pinky" Cole said with a strained grin "Light as a feather"

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

Upon reaching the top, Zane walked over to investigate an opening in the middle of the definitively serpentine patterns while Cole caught his breath. "Pythor has already been here" Zane reported, nodding to the rope dangling into the hole. Cole frowned "well...maybe he left something behind? It's worth a check" Zane nodded, and the two climbed down.

Finding a torch crammed into the ground, Zane picked it up, and looked at the walls of the circular room. "These carvings" Zane whispered "Cole, listen to this. These carvings depict a tale of the five tribes uniting, and awakening a...Great Devourer...there is also mention of four...Blades of Fangs?" he frowned, then he shook his head "Sorry, Fangblades, the Serpentine have quite a large lacking of grammar knowledge."

"Fangblades, Great Devourer, we've got to get back to Sensei" but before they could even move, the ground began to rumble and a pitch black serpentine burst out of the ground, winding it's large tail around Zane. Cole quickly whipped out his Scythe, and slammed it into the ground, causing an earthquake which made the snake released Zane and retreat underground. "Get out of here!" Cole snapped, but before Zane could do anything, the snake burst out of the ground again and grabbed Cole with his hands. Cole struggled, and managed to grab the Sacred Flute Wu had lent them, even getting out a few notes before the snake wrapped his tail around Cole's neck. Zane lunged for the flute, and pulled up his mask halfway, playing the ancient instrument. However, before he could get very far in the song he was playing, a raven scaled hand snapped forwards and wrapped around Zane's neck, cutting off his air supply.

Zane wheezed, but kept playing until finally, the Snake released both him and Cole, using his hands to hold his head, while his tail lashed wildly. Cole took the opportinuty and smacked the snake upside the head with the blunt end of the Scythe of Quakes, knocking him backwards. The snake hissed at him, and retreated underground.

The two ninja stood tensely for a few minutes, Zane still holding the flute to his lips, before finally the decided the snake wasn't coming back. "He was waiting for us" Zane said. "Which means Jay and Kai are walking into a trap!" Cole realized "Come on, we need to get out of here!" Cole grabbed hold of the rope and began to climb up, Zane close behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaannnd that's a wrap!  
> Hope you all enjoyed, I will see you soon(ish) with Part 2 :D
> 
> Remember to leave a kudos/review!
> 
> ~Savannah


	10. Can of Worms Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much activity goin on here on AO3, but thank you to the people who do read this.  
> I appreciate it, and I really do want to know what you think, so please! Leave a comment below :D

Finally reaching the Toxic Bogs, Kai and Jay returned their Blade Cycle and Storm Fighter respectively back into their Golden Weapons. "I wonder why Sensei wanted me to come here" Jay muttered, half to himself half to Kai, as they carefully maneuvered their way to the Tomb's location. "My jet would have been way more useful at the mountain instead of down here in this swamp" Kai shrugged as they began to swing from vine to vine to reach the island the tomb's entrance was on. "Who knows" he said once they landed.

Kai pulled out his sword, and lit the tip on fire while Jay pushed a mossy log away from the entrance. Tensing, Kai raised his sword, ready to attack, but he lowered it five minutes later when nothing happened. "They're gone" Jay groaned. Kai snarled as he let the fire die out so he could put the sword back in its sheath. "We're too late" stomping away, Kai let Jay call into the hole just to make sure, while he wandered over to look at one of the ponds.

"I'm the real Jay!" Jay shouted into the hole, collapsing against the wall as the echo returned "I'm the real Jay" Lifting a hand, Jay called back in return "No, I am!" 'I am!' came the reply. Jay collapsed in another fit of giggles, and Kai just rolled his eyes, before focusing his flame colored gaze on a strange looking hump in the water. 

Crouching at the water's edge, Kai didn't realize what the hump was in time to avoid the Serpentine rearing out of the water and spitting some sort of green gunk onto his face. Kai let out a shriek, and stumbled backwards, barely managing to cling to his sword as he backed up against the wall of the tomb's entrance. "JAY!" he all but screams "JAY HELP!"

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

It is not often one hears Kai scream. And so when his shriek rose up over the muffled sounds of the Toxic Bogs, it took Jay a few seconds to realize just exactly what had been screamed. Pulling out his nunchuck, Jay ran around the tomb to find Kai, his eyes glowing an odd shade of green, and surrounded by green, four eyed Serpentine. "JAY!" Kai called again, this time whimpering as he did so "What do I do? I've never fought little people before! Elves and Gingerbread Men everywhere" Jay blinked at him "uh....Okay" he said slowly "I have no idea what you're seeing, so maybe just sit there, and uh...don't move" he finished, before lunging at the Serpentine and leaping right into the familiar motions of Spinjitsu.

Knocking the Serpentine back into the poison-water, Jay whirled to a stop, and stood in front of Kai right as Zane and Cole, the former still wearing pink, rolled into the Bogs on their vehicles, on the other side of the pond. Turning their vehicles back into weapons, the pair made their way across the pond using the vines like Kai and Jay had not that long ago. However, right as they landed, Pythor lunged out of the empty Tomb entrance, and tackled them. The Sacred Flute spilled out of Zane's pocket, and the purple snake snatched it up right as Zane's hand  landed on empty air.

 The Serpentine, apparently cheered by the presence of Pythor, began hissing and closing in on the Ninja. Cole grabbed Kai, and the three non-hallucinating ninja plus one hallucinating ninja leaped over to a log that was floating in the poison. This turned out to be a bad move however, for as soon as they landed the log began steaming and sinking into the water.

"We're trapped!" Jay shrieked. "Magic rope" Kai said, reaching out for empty air. Cole yelped, and practically bear-hugged the red-head to keep him from walking off of the log. However, barely half a second later, an actual, physical rope dropped down from above. "What the-" Jay stamered "Magic rope?" Kai repeated, though this time it sounded more like a question than a statement. "No time to question it" Cole said "Everybody up!"

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

It had taken them a few minutes, what with Kai's vision completely messed up. Thankfully his mind seemed intact, aside from thinking the serpentine were gingerbread men and elves of course. As they landed safely on one of the islands, it was Zane who saw the Serpentine first "We need to move" he said, pointing a black-gloved finger at the snake-men that were steadily approaching.

Before they could do anything, a giant red...thing dropped out of the sky. The ninja all jumped back, and Cole drew his scythe. However, the red machine wasn't interested in them, and threw a rope net over some of the Serpentine. Those that weren't trapped hissed in fear, and began to back away. A  humanoid jumped out of the larger mech's chest, and threw a dart at Pythor, who was sliding away as fast as he could. Jay and Cole exchanged a look, before Cole called out "Hey, thanks" the humanoid turned towards them, and lifted a hand. Cole smiled slightly, and held out his own hand, but recoiled as the hand squeezed whatever it was holding. The object began hissing as it released a strange thick gray gas.

In less than a minute, all four ninja were unconscious on the island.

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

Apparently, about twenty minutes after they had been knocked out, Wu had found them using the Destiny's Bounty's scanners. They had then eaten dinner, used the scanners to locate a huge Serpentine gathering in Ninjago City, and had flown the ship back to Ninjago City. All of that had taken roughly two hours, and it was now about nine-thirty.

"I don't get it" Kai groaned, finally free from the effects of the Venomari spit. "We should be standing on the biggest Serpentine gathering of all time, where are they all at?" Zane, who had been wandering around the street while he talked, pointed to a manhole cover "They are snakes, perhaps underground?"

Cole shrugged "Can't hurt anything" he said, using his weapon to flip open the cover.

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

So Zane had been correct in that the Serpentine were definitely underground. The ninja only caught the tail end of Pythor's speech, but they caught enough to know that he was planning something awful. And so, they had done what any ninja would do. Sneak around a bunch of snakes by using the ropes and chains to drop down and appear like they were part of the crowd, and shout out mean things about the tribes.

"That sounds like a good plan, but you know the Constrictai will screw it up" Kai called, from somewhere in the middle of the Venomari.

"All that tunneling gave them rocks for brains" Zane added from in the middle of the Fangpyre.

"Those Fangpyre might have two heads, but they only have one brain" Jay shouted from the Hypnobrai.

All in all, a successful insulting mission.

At least until Pythor and Skales saw them.

Cole, Jay, and Kai were captured almost immediately, though Zane managed to hide by pretending to be part of a giant display that looked like a can of pink paint had thrown up all over it.

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

Zane was currently crawling along one of the many scaffolding that encompassed the clear space that the Serpentine were inhabiting. Pythor was going off on a huge rant, trying to get the tribes all calmed down. Grabbing hold of a rope, Zane took a deep breath, and then swung down low over the crowd. The Serpentine all gasped in shock as Zane bowled into Pythor and Skales, knocking them off of the bus they were using as a speaking stand.

Kai, Jay, and Cole cheered as Zane used a shuriken to cut the rope. "Let's go!" he said, jumping off of the bus and turning his shurikens into his Snowmobile. The other ninja followed suit, though Jay just jumped onto Kai's bike, since it probably wouldn't be wise to summon a Jet underground.

As they raced through the hallways, Zane dropped back, letting Kai and Cole take the lead, while he used the jet to coat the ground in ice. Catching back up to the others, Zane turned his head just enough to see that the Serpentine, used to burrowing in dirt, were unable to slither on the slick ice.

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

Back onboard the Bounty, Cole was retelling their adventure to Sensei and Nya. He had wanted to tell it to Lloyd as well, but the kid refused to leave the laundry room. Something about being grounded until he was older than his dad. Right as Cole finished, Lloyd walked in, carrying a basket that was filled with white cloth. Walking over to Zane he said "It took twelve loads, but I got your Gi back to normal Zane." Zane smiled, and picked up a hood that was pure snowy white. "Thank you Lloyd" walking over to Cole, Lloyd dug around in his pockets for a few seconds, before pulling out a can of nuts "I tried but I couldn't remake your soup, so instead, I got you a can of nuts Cole!" he beamed up at Cole, but the black haired ninja just laughed when he accepted it "Let me guess, I open this and a snake shoots out at me right? Nice try squirt, I'm not falling for another one of your pranks that easily" Walking into the kitchen, Cole opened up the fridge to put the nuts in for someone else to open, and was instantly buried in about twenty rubber snakes.

Lloyd all but collapsed onto the floor, laughing his head off as he gasped out a single word.

"Gotcha!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to say to you, so ah...yeah. Have a great time you guys, and I will see you next time!
> 
> Whenever that may be
> 
> ~Savannah


	11. The Snake King Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I don't know why but this chapter was really hard to write...  
> I may have to watch some more S1 Ninjago here soon, refresh my memory.  
> Sorry if this one isn't as good as the others have been, I've been really focused on Twisted Timelines, which I am going to be porting over here later today.  
> Anywho, enjoy the chapter!

The sun beat down on the Sea of Sand, where a large section of sand had been moved from the desert floor to an ever growing mountain of the pale grains. Inside the crater, thousands of Serpentine were digging away, and right at the middle were two generals slithering across the ground. One a royal blue with golden designs, the other a fierce purple, a pale gemstone set into his forehead. "Pythor" the blue one said "Are you certain that this is necessary? We've been digging for five ssssun-cycles, with no sssign of whatever it isss you are looking for. Can you at leassst tell me what it is we are digging for?" Pythor smiled, and gave a slight chuckle "Have a little faith Sssskales, do you not remember the legends of where the united tribes lived before?" Skales's eyes widened "Ouroborossssss?" he hissed "Ssssire, you must be joking, it is but a legend! We will not find it, and then where will you be in uniting the tribes" Pythor whirled around and snapped his jaws at the blue snake, causing Skales to recoil backwards, ducking his head in submission. "Remember your place Ssskales, you may be ssecond in command, but I am your leader. And soon, I will be your king" Skales nodded quickly "yessss sire" he hissed quickly "Of courssse" Pythor glared at Skales for a few minutes more, before turning and slithering away.

Skales stood perfectly still for a few moments, before continuing after Pythor. Slithering around, Pythor suddenly froze. Skales blinked at him "Sssire?" Pythor however ignored him, and slithered forwards, turning around and wrapping his tail around a shovel that was in a Constrictai's grip. "Give that here" he snapped, pulling the shovel away and putting it into his own hands, using it to push sand away from the strange lump he had just slid over.

Pythor grinned as he uncovered a circular design that had a small upraised portion. Bending over, Pythor ran his clawed hands along it, before pressing down. The moment his hand lifted up, the ground began to rumble, and in only a manner of seconds, an entire city had risen from the sand. "It seemsss Legend has become reality Skales" Pythor hissed to his companion, before raising his voice so that all the Serpentine could hear "WELCOME SERPENTINE, TO OUROBOROS!"

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

The Destiny's Bounty was currently flying at top speed towards the outskirts of New Ninjago City. More specifically; Mega Monster Amusement Park. Shortly after picking up their new Gi from the mailman at the top of the mountain where the monastery had once stood, Nya had picked up reports of Serpentine activity there. Leaning over the rails, Lloyd watched as the ninja jumped overboard, the ship still moving, and used their Golden Weapons to keep them from turning into ninja-pizza.

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

Racing through the gates of Mega Monster Amusement Park, Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane skidded to a stop at the strangest sight they had ever seen. Four Serpentine, two Fangpyre, a Venomari, and a Hypnobrai, were tied up with rope, blind-folded, and hanging upside down from one of the roller coasters while a crowd surrounded them, cheering and whistling.

Walking up to the crowd, Kai pulled down his mask and tapped on the shoulder of a female who was wearing a pink and white striped shirt. "What happened?" he asked. The teen grinned and him and said "Oh, you totally missed it. This samurai came in out of nowhere, and totally saved the day" her friend nodded and squealed "He was like, so cute" Jay stared at her, his jaw hanging open "You saw his face?" the girl shook her head "Nah, but like, we could totally tell"

"Oh hey Kai" Nya said. She had gotten to the Theme Park shortly before they had, since she had been in Ninjago City picking up some groceries. Holding out a cotton candy stick that Jay quickly accepted, Nya said "You guys just missed it, the Samurai came out of no where, took care of the Serpentine, and just left"

Sensei Wu approached them, holding his own Cotton Candy "This new foe may help to better yourselves" he said cryptically "Iron sharpens Iron after all" he said, before turning to Nya "Now come, it would be a shame to leave here without riding the rollercoaster" he added with a chuckle.

The ninja watched the two walk away, before Cole said "You heard him, I saw we make a bet out of it. First one to learn the identity of this mysterious samurai, is the Green Ninja." Jay, Kai and Zane all nodded.

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

It had been almost a week since the ninja had made their bet. None of them had discovered the samurai's identity, and all of them were on edge, waiting for the next sighting.

Kai was currently patrolling Ninjago City, with Lloyd on the back of his bike. Spotting an arcade, Kai drove up to it, and screeched to a stop on the curb "Here" he said, pulling some coins out of his pocket and handing them to Lloyd "I know it's my turn to watch you, but you'll be safer here than with me." Lloyd frowned and began to say "But I-"

"Lloyd, I don't want you to get hurt" Kai said "Look, just stick around here and I'll pick you up later" Lloyd scowled "At least drop me off at a decent arcade" he grumbled. Kai chuckled "Be safe kid" he said, revving his bike and taking off.

Lloyd huffed, and turned to walk into the building. However, as he placed his hand on the glass door, a familiar hissing voice caught his attention. Walking to the edge of the building, Lloyd hugged the alley-way, gripping the stone so tightly his knuckles turned white. "Skales" he whispered to himself, staring at the blue and gold snake-man who was talking to several others. Trying to hear what they were saying, Lloyd only caught bits and pieces of what was being said.

"Ouroboros...lost millenia...." "Not...it isn't...All aboard!"

The last part was crystal clear, seeing as Skales had all but shouted it. As the snakes began to board the snake-like bus, Lloyd took a step back, and looked around. Spotting a box labeled 'Free' outside a costume shop, Lloyd began to root around in it. Pulling out what looked like a Snake costume, Lloyd put on the fangs and hat, and he also took a single maraca, placing it in his back pocket, before he raced towards the bus, sneaking on between a Hypnobrai and a Fangpyre.

   
{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

 

  
Kai, who is patrolling Ninjago City, drops Lloyd off at the Kiddie Arcade, much to Lloyd's protest. After Kai speeds off, Lloyd overhears the Serpentine preparing to head to the Lost City of Ouroboros. Lloyd dons a Serpentine disguise, and follows the snakes on to a bus to the city. After a long drive, they reach the city, which is resting in the Sea of Sand. They all pile into a colosseum, where Pythor is announcing a Slither Pit. He tells the Serpentine that if he beats all of the Generals at once, he wants their complete, undivided loyalty. Skales, who is secretly supporting Pythor, gives him the stolen Sacred Flute to use against the Generals during the fight while he wears earplugs and pretends to moan in agony. Once Pythor emerges from the Slither Pit as the victor, he demands for the Serpentine to bow to him. When Lloyd attempts to bow as well, however, he accidentally drops a part of his disguise, revealing himself to the tribes.  
  
The Ninja, back at the Destiny's Bounty, are complaining about their failed attempts to try and capture the Samurai. Master Wu comes in, noting that Lloyd is not present. Kai tries to claim Cole was supposed to pick him up, but Cole places the blame on Jay. Master Wu, who is utterly afraid of what might have become of his nephew, tells the Ninja to go find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annd that's a wrap!
> 
> See y'all next time :D


	12. The Snake King Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I think I did pretty good fleshing out this chapter, considering I only had three paragraphs to work with.
> 
> Enjoy

As the ninja arrived at the same arcade Kai had dropped Lloyd off earlier, Kai was the one that went inside. While he scoured the building, Jay and Cole went up and down the street for a good four blocks, and Zane began to search the nearby area. A few minutes later, they converged on the front steps of the Arcade. "Any luck?" Cole asked "Because I didn't see any sign of the brat" Jay shook his head, and Kai groaned. Zane pointed to a security camera that was hanging from the side of the bank across the road "Perhaps we can catch him on that?" Zane suggested.

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

As the ninja watched the tapes, trying to figure out what had happened to Lloyd, it was Jay that spotted him first. "Look" he said, nodding at the screen that was showing Lloyd walking onto it, hugging the costume shop. "What's he doing?" Cole muttered, watching as screen-Lloyd stared around the corner for roughly five minutes, before turning, doing a quick search, and diving into the huge bin of free costumes outside the shop. Watching him pull out snake related items, Zane's face paled slightly, and so did Kai's as the kid ran around the corner, and only a few minutes later a large snake themed bus pulled out of the alley.

"What has Lloyd gotten into" Kai whispered, his hands curling around the edge of the desk that the screen was on. Gripping it so tightly his knuckles turned white, Kai barely registered Cole's hand on his shoulder "We'll find him" Cole said "We'll get him back"

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

Finally reaching what they hoped was their final destination, the ninja turned their vehicles back into weapons and slid into the large sandstone city. Reaching the edge of what looked like a giant arena, it was Kai who spotted Lloyd. "Oh no" he whispered, staring at the shackled form of Lloyd, who was sitting inside what could only be described as a giant birdcage.

"Well, well, well" A voice hissed, causing the ninja to jump and whirl around. Facing a long-necked purple snake, the ninja drew their weapons. Pythor hissed thoughtfully. "Now, now, there seems to be something wrong with this picture, I mean, YOU are the intruders" he flicked his tail, and out of nowhere four Hypnobrai warriors emerged from the shadows, each holding a long, pitch black spear. "Now then" Pythor all but purred "That's more like it" he added as the ninja lowered their weapons. Quite reluctantly mind you, but it was the only way to avoid getting skewered.

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

Lloyd's dark red eyes lifted to watch as Pythor emerged from the tunnel he had vanished into a few minutes ago. "No" Lloyd cried, as the four ninja followed, they in turn being followed by four Hypnobrai, each carrying a spear. Rising to his feet as best he could with his hands chained both together and to a chain that was connected to the floor, Lloyd gripped the strange metal bars of his cage, and met the flame-colored gaze of Kai.

Kai's gaze was filled with shame and guilt, and he couldn't hold Lloyd's gaze. But that didn't mean Lloyd's gaze left him. Gripping the bars tighter, Lloyd pulled at them, trying futility to escape. Stepping back, Lloyd tried running into the bars, but that only made the cage rock, and a splash of green venom drop in from above, dripping onto his cape, and melting the edges away with an acidic smell. Lloyd whimpered, and sat back down, watching as Pythor announced the next match, and led out the strange robot person that they had captured a few hours before.

"Come on you guys" Lloyd whispered "You can win, you have to!"

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

The fight had been going on for about five minutes.

Five minutes of screaming, shouting, running, and dodging.

In other words, five minutes of pure hell.

However, as the arena began to tilt, and spikes began to spiral up out of the ground, the ninja and samurai finally got a plan, a plan that they put to action almost instantly.

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Lloyd all but screamed as the ninja piled onto the exo-suit of the samurai, and rockets began to flare "Don't leave me" he pleaded, shouting to be heard over the roar of the suit and the confused whispers of the serpentine. Collapsing to the ground, tears began to stream down Lloyd's face "No" he whispered as the suit took off...with the four ninja onboard.

"No..."

{Go-ninja-ninja-Go}

A few hours and a huge secret reveal later, the ninja were back on board. Kai was sitting next to Nya on the top of the Bounty, the rest of the ship's inhabitants below deck.

Kai's hands were gripping the cloth of his pant-legs, and Nya had her arms wrapped around him. "I should have been able to do more" Kai said, his voice low but pained. "Kai, it's not your fault" Nya whispered "I was there for even longer than you and I  couldn't save him, what makes you think you could have?" Kai shook his head, and pulled away from his little sister, aka Samurai X. "But Master Wu told _me_ to watch over Lloyd today, and look at what happened" Kai got to his feet, and said "I need to be alone" before jumping down and walking away. Nya watched him for a few minutes, before sighing, and getting down herself. Walking below deck, Nya picked up her bag and opened the door to her room, flinching as the sound of metal hitting the ground reached her ears. Turning around, she saw that one of her S-shaped blades had fallen out. Reaching for it, Nya recoiled as a new hand beat her too it. Looking up into the face of Sensei Wu, Nya paled and opened her mouth to try and say something, anything, but the bearded old man beat her too it.

Straightening up and handing her the blade, Wu simply smiled wisely and said "As Iron sharpens Iron, Sibling must sharpen Sibling." before he walked away, leaving Nya with her mouth wide open and clutching a red and silver blade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not writing the fight scene, like I said up above I only had three paragraphs to work with and they did not go into much detail. 
> 
> Anywho, remember to drop a review, and maybe a kudos while you're at it :D
> 
> ~Savannah


End file.
